Tras Bambalinas
by ryujinddc
Summary: Draco jamás imaginó que los muggles fueran capaces de hacer magia, pero se dio cuenta de que lo que ellos hacen va más allá de lo enigmático y original. Esperen... ¿Aquel moreno que parecía volar sobre el escenario...? Contenido slash. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

¡Ladies and gentlemen! ¡Welcome to Kiddan!

 _Notas: Hola, es mi primer fanfiction así que sean amables Cada parte se irá explicando de a pocos._

 _Disclaimer: La historia me perteneces (es más, vino de una que he ido escribiendo personalmente porque adoro el mundo del circo). Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling. Yo sólo fantaseo un poco con los que más adoro 3_

 _Esta historia es slash. Contenido gay y toda la diversidad que se me pueda ocurrir. Sino te agrada el género, no sigas leyendo. Sin más, les invito a seguir leyendo. Espero os guste._

 **I**

Harry apenas podía oler el aire denso, sus pies estaban sumergidos en el barro, su ropa roída y el frío calaba en sus huesos. Sostener su varita significaba un esfuerzo descomunal. Las fuerzas escapaban de él como torrentes de agua en una catarata. Ya no más… todo se desvanecía… el gran niño que alguna vez vivió, iba a morir de la forma que muchos habían esperado… enfrentando al mago más oscuro de los últimos tiempos.

"De polvo venimos, a polvo volvemos, Potter" masculló, con una sonrisa maquiavélica, Lord Voldemort. Harry perdía fuerzas y sus manos caían al mismo tiempo que el rayo que expedía su varita, se iba disolviendo "¡Y ahí muere el gran "salvador"! ¡Míralo Dumbledore! Y retuércete en tu tumba por la eternidad".

Harry tomó la última bocanada de aire y se sintió desvanecer exhausto.

"No. No dejaré que caigas, Harry Potter" siseó una voz firme a su lado. Harry abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir que su mano, con la varita, era alzada por otra mucho más fuerte y con mucho más vigor. El joven rubio lo cargó por la cintura con decisión. "De pie. Vamos, Potter. Tienes que ganar por tu futuro, por los que te quieren… por todos… incluso por mí".

"Malfoy…" susurró lánguidamente.

"¡Avada kedavra!" gritó el rubio y Harry sintió la explosión de carga mágica. Malfoy era un mago muy poderoso. El cosquilleo se extendió sobre toda su piel, viajó por sus venas, fluyó en su alma y salió en una voluta de energía incontrolable a través de la varita.

El aire corrió en todo sentido agitando sus cabellos, tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos para enfocar, el rayo de magia proveniente de la varita de Harry: duplicó su poder y Voldemort, a pesar de que vociferaba ayuda, no resistió y se desvaneció en chispas de energía malévola y tumbante. Harry y Draco fueron expulsados lejos.

Harry intentó coger la mano del rubio pero no lo logró. Lo último que vio fueron los ojos desesperados del menor de los Malfoy y cómo éste intentaba sujetarlo. Sus manos se estiraron lo más que pudieron, sólo consiguieron rozar sus dedos. El Gryffindor fue presa del vértigo y salió arrojado por los aires. Su estómago parecía gritar por él y a cámara lenta vio la explosión, a varios metros, debajo de sus pies; sintió la lluvia explotar.

Cubrió su rostro y se intentó hacer bolita. Jamás pensó que el frío del cielo le calaría de tal forma. Jamás pensó llegar al cielo sin su escoba. Supo que su caída era inminente. Intentó un último hechizo, pero su varita prácticamente destruida y su cuerpo exhausto, no respondieron…

"Lo siento mucho…" dijo con agonía mientras las lágrimas caían austeras y rendidas. "Adiós" susurró lánguidamente.

El cuerpo de Harry cayó como una bala sobre el bosque prohibido.

Las personas que vieron el cielo aseguran que el moreno se desintegró en el aire, otros dicen que cayó de cabeza, algunos que se convirtió en un ave… Y la teoría más descabellada fue que alas de luz lo rodearon y lo desaparecieron antes de llegar a los arbustos. Si había algo en lo que coincidían es que Harry Potter había muerto como el héroe más importante del mundo mágico.

…

Miró la medalla y sonrió de medio lado. Afuera de la mansión el sol se regocijaba en medio del verano. Al inicio del día estuvo muy nervioso. Sentía miedo, miedo de que a última hora le dijesen que no era digno. Miedo de que a última hora él mismo se negara a seguir adelante y es que pese a los años, aún no se perdonaba totalmente por todas las cosas que hizo en la era de Voldemort, porque sí, ese ser indignante jamás debió ser tratado con respeto.

"Hey…" llamaron detrás de él "¡Todos te estamos esperando, hurón!"

"Tanto cariño, Weasel" murmuró sarcástico.

"Oye, no estés pensando cosas aquí a solas. Es un día para sentirnos orgullosos y estar felices. No todos sobreviven cuatro años en la escuela de aurores y salen condecorados. Todo eso sin contar que ya no tendremos que verle la cara al general Tanner… a no ser que tengamos muy mala suerte y nos quedemos en su equipo" Draco sonrió de medio lado y el pelirrojo siguió "¿Entonces vamos? Tienes a tu madre disimulando mucha clase mientras lo único que quiere es asfixiarte en abrazos, a mi familia queriendo felicitarte, a una novia ilusionada en besarte y a Mione detrás de mi cabeza si es que no consigo bajar en cinco minutos"

"Vale. Sólo estaba pensando… Nuestras vidas han cambiado mucho. Sólo míranos. Tú y yo hablando como compañeros. Mi familia entre los tuyos compartiendo un momento importante. Granger y yo estudiando juntos sin que ella me parta la cara a cachetadas y el mundo mágico sin llamarme Death…"

"Ya" cortó Ron "Déjalo. Esos tiempos pasaron. Los últimos años de escuela, los insultos y nuestras peleas quedaron olvidadas cuando terminó la guerra y supimos apreciar el aire que respiramos. Has luchado por esto. Hemos dado todo por esto".

"Y buena lucha"

"Bah, cómo olvidar todo lo que decían los periódicos. Uno aquí salvándoles el pellejo y ellos inventando amarillismo. Aun así, el último año de escuela fue necesario para limpiar tu honor y poder iniciar tus estudios para construir todo lo de hoy. Sí, has cambiado pero para quienes más te conocemos; para varios sigues siendo el mismo cabrón de cuando eras niño, sólo que sin tanta maldad".

"Hn. Hace seis años si me decían que sería amigo de Weasley o Granger, me habría dado un ataque de histeria" dijo Draco.

"Sí, pero si no fuese por mí, ustedes ¡jamás se hablarían!" rió una voz dulce. "¿Por qué demoran? Abajo están desesperados por caerles encima, chicos"

Malfoy sonrió y asintió. Miró al pelirrojo y a la castaña. ¿Quién diría que de todas las personas ellos terminarían como sus mejores amigos? Una punzada de culpa lo golpeo y bajó su rostro.

"No fue tu culpa, Draco" musitó Hermione. "Todos lo vimos, hiciste todo a costa de tu propia vida".

"Sí, hurón. Si te pones así, Harry no estaría contento. Nunca fue tu amigo, pero créeme, él tenía muchas esperanzas contigo. Siempre nos quiso convencer de darte una oportunidad"

Draco miró por un momento prolongado al pelirrojo y asintió con seguridad.

"Potter era un reverendo San Potter"

"Era el mejor" aseguró Hermione con los ojos brillosos. "Y vamos abajo antes de que me ponga a llorar. Yo sé que él, aunque no esté aquí físicamente, está con nosotros".

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la primera planta donde todos les recibieron en aplausos. Draco sintió su corazón latir con rapidez en el momento en que su madre asentía con una sonrisa enorme y ojos nublados por lágrimas. Los demás le palmearon la espalda con palabras de felicitaciones.

Antes de llegar a donde Narcisa, Draco fue interceptado por uno de los pelirrojos. Hablaba muy poco, demasiado poco, con él.

"Malfoy" musitó George Weasley. El ambiente de felicidad se detuvo y se concentró en ellos. Molly miró de manera tensa a su esposo preocupado.

Draco suspiró lentamente disimulando control. George quizás iba a decirle lo que él sabía en el fondo "él no merecía estar recibiendo todo eso. Él debía estar muerto en vez de Harry Potter".

"Felicidades… te lo mereces" agasajó George. Draco lo miró con sorpresa. "Me ha llevado mucho tiempo comprenderlo. Me ha costado dolor, he tenido que vencer mi propio rencor y odio… pero al final he entendido. Sé que siempre te he culpado y aquel día…"

"Tenías razón" interrumpió el rubio.

George negó. "No… Harry nos dijo por mucho tiempo que tú no eras una mala persona, pero ninguno de nosotros le creyó. Y mi hermano, Fred, no murió por tu culpa. Ninguno de los dos… Nadie en realidad. Todos fuimos víctimas de la crueldad y de una guerra sin sentido. Ahora nos toca seguir… Perdón si alguna vez…"

"Olvidado, Weasley"

"Por mí, tu estadía en Azkaban se prolongó…"

"Fue por un par de meses, al contrario, gracias por lo que declaraste luego. Asunto olvidado realmente"

George sonrió y extendió su mano "Felicidades por ser uno de los mejores aurores de los últimos tiempos".

Draco devolvió la sonrisa y apretó la mano. Los demás estallaron en aplausos.

…

Durante la guerra el profeta fue uno de los periódicos más leídos; sin embargo, las personas también habían decidido por darle al "Quisquilloso" un lugar en sus vidas. Ambos periódicos se lucharon las primeras planas y hasta la actualidad seguían compitiendo por las noticias más relevantes, interesantes e impactantes como…

"En portada" comentó Narcissa Malfoy un año después.

"Tsk" renegó el rubio mientras terminaba de desayunar.

"Vamos hijo, están celebrando tus triunfos ¿por qué te enoja tanto? Cuando eras pequeño te gustaba la atención, ahora de grande ¿qué ocurrió?"

Draco se quedó en silencio un momento y se encogió de hombros "Simplemente prefiero pasar desapercibido. Hace tanto que debo ser Draco Malfoy, cuando sólo quiero ser Draco…"

Narcissa sonrió cálida "Hijo, hace rato te graduaste como auror, con grandes honores. Un reconocimiento como héroe de guerra a los 19, y eso porque tuviste un año de juicio, amor. Y ahora tienes 23 años y no sólo eres poderoso, extremadamente varonil y guapo, si no que tienes la herencia Malfoy y con ello las empresas y el dinero. Has demostrado lo que jamás se esperó de ti. Triunfar en el mundo mágico y hacerte un nombre en el mundo muggle. ¿Cómo no quieres ser noticia si desde que la guerra acabó has trabajado día y noche?"

"Era mi deber, madre. Estoy vivo para eso, por lo de varonil y demás: te creo" sonrió petulante antes de suspirar.

En efecto, Draco no olvidaba su último año en Hogwarts. Todo comenzó en Azkaban en donde pasó cinco meses de su vida, los peores puesto que los recuerdos que le causaron los dementores lo llenaron de agonía y sufrimiento; no obstante, Ron y Hermione, junto a toda la orden del Fénix, lucharon por su libertad hasta concedérsela. Si no se volvió loco fue porque la culpa que lo consumía era mucho mayor que toda la que los dementores le causaban.

Las clases tampoco fueron lo mismo. La escuela se sentía vacía a pesar de que el alumnado había incrementado (todos querían estudiar en Hogwarts). Aquel semestre limó asperezas con el dúo heroico para sorpresa de varios. Le costó ingresar a la academia, no por la destreza y seguridad con la cual se deben lanzar o esquivar hechizos, sino porque antes de haberse presentado formalmente, ya todos le decían que sería imposible ser un auror con la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo.

Felizmente lo logró y al mismo tiempo que estudiaba se enfocó en las empresas familiares. Estableció un nuevo comité laboral, les dio oportunidad a muchos jóvenes de tener un empleo bien remunerado. Reorganizó y creo otra imagen a la compañía y, para extrañeza de todos, extendió sus agencias al mundo muggle.

Para esto Draco tuvo que estudiar mucho acerca de las personas no mágicas. Siempre recuerda las risas de Hermione cuando él se asombraba de cosas básicas como el teléfono, la televisión o la computadora ¡ni mencionar a Internet o cuando aprendió a manejar el auto! Finalmente, lo logró y ahora tenía bajo su mando a una cadena de hoteles de primera clase alrededor del mundo.

El rubio no descansó hasta ver limpio el nombre y honor de su familia, no durmió bien por mucho tiempo, dejó de lado toda su juventud para eximir toda culpa sobre él, cosa que aún no lograba al 100%. Estaba a gusto con lo hecho, sobre todo con lo más importante: en el mundo mágico tanto como en el muggle creó una fundación que se encargaba de 10 casas hogares, respectivamente, para niños sin padres llamada "dulces esmeraldas". Todas estas con todas las comodidades y estudios posibles hasta que los niños eran adoptados.

Era exitoso y no lo podía negar, pero el éxito tiene un gran precio y él lo pagaba día a día. Sonreía en piloto automático la mayoría de las veces. No recordaba la vez en que no hubiese vestido con traje o en el que haya salido a divertirse; en el que se haya visto frente a un espejo y pensado "es mi día"… ni siquiera tenía idea de su propia risa, si es que aún la tenía. Era la imagen perfecta del Draco Malfoy que todos esperaban: Estudioso, trabajador, esforzado y educado al extremo, un caballero al que admiraban.

La realidad era que no podía estar más lleno de cicatrices y errores.

"Estás con vida, pero a veces me gustaría que vivas más" susurró Narcissa.

Draco terminó de comer y con mucha elegancia se puso de pie. Sonrió a su madre y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Tranquila, todo está bien. Así todo está bien".

"Como tú digas… ¿Te veré más tarde, hijo?"

"Mmm no lo creo, debo ir a América por una propuesta de negocios, al mundo muggle. A no ser que desees ir conmigo"

"Para la próxima, hijo. Hay unas tiendas que me encantan, pero le prometí a Molly ir a su casa con la receta del pastel salado que a ti tanto te encanta" sonrió.

"Un día, madre, enséñame a hacer el de chocolate" comentó mientras se colocaba su capa.

"¡¿Hablas en serio?!"

"Me encantaría. Astoria no es de las que cocine, de hecho odia todo lo que tiene que ver con las cosas de la casa. Ella está para ser buena anfitriona"

"A veces pienso que a tu prometida deberías exigirle más, Draco".

"Mamá…"

"Está bien. No diré nada. No diré nada. Ve con cuidado y me llamas, el celular siempre lo llevo conmigo y bien cargado. ¡Ya aprendí que verde significa que está a full!" exclamó contenta cuando el rubio ya se alejaba.

Draco negó divertido con la cabeza mientras salía de casa. Al final su madre había terminado estimando a los muggles por su ingenio y originalidad.

Se iba a desaparecer en el jardín de la mansión cuando de pronto tras él sintió pasos. Una elegante Astoria se le acercaba.

"Buenos días, amor. Me parece que llegué muy tarde. Pasé por unas tiendas antes y Winnie no había abierto la chimenea. Me tuvo esperando cinco minutos ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Por qué no cambias a los elfos? "

"Buenos días, Astoria, justo estaba por irme y ya te dije que eso no pasará".

"No me parece, pero bueno. Cuando sea tu esposa, seré yo quien decida si realmente son productivos". Ella se acercó a él con coquetería y altivez. "Ten un muy fructífero viaje a Estados Unidos".

Astoria era delgada y alta, de piel clara, cabellos castaños y ojos azul claro. Los diarios la habían definido como la novia perfecta para el partido más prometedor de los últimos años. Era envidiada por muchas mujeres, no sólo por ser la prometida del hijo menor de los Malfoy, sino también por toda su belleza.

"Nos estamos viendo en tres días aproximadamente" comentó él. Tomó a la mujer de la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó lenta y profundamente. Con los años se había acostumbrado a ella.

Astoria era caprichosa, mimada y dadivosa, pero estaba hecha para ser esposa. Además era ambiciosa y él lo tenía todo para que ella se quedase a su lado, le diese el heredero que debían tener y… su vida esté como tenía que ser.

No la amaba. Tener sexo era un instinto animal, convivir sería mera tolerancia y casarse era decisión. Una línea más que iba a tachar como "lista" en menos de un año.

"Eso estuvo bueno, pero no tan bueno como lo de la otra noche" susurró Astoria con sensualidad alejándose de Draco y mirándole a los ojos. "Te espero pronto, amor"

Y Draco sabía que ella tampoco le amaba y que en sus viajes de negocio, ella se escapaba con uno de sus guardaespaldas a pasarla "más que bien". Acto que no reprochaba mientras ella supiese manejarlo a escondidas.

"Cuídate, Astoria"

Porque siempre era Astoria… jamás "amor".

Y se desapareció.

…..

Después de haber tomado el traslador hacia Estados Unidos y de haberse registrado, fue directamente hacia las oficinas. Corroboró que todo se mantuviese en orden y ya al anochecer, tomó su Bugatti y aceleró a toda marcha por la freeway camino a San Diego. Iba a reunirse con un representante de bienes raíces para la compra de un terreno amplio para un hotel más. Ya se había reunido con el gerente de los Ángeles pero siempre supervisaba las grandes compras y antes de invertir escanearía de cerca el proyecto.

Podía dejar que el chofer se encargue, pero el lujo que tenía entre sus manos, no lo iba a conceder en carretera.

"Señor, creo que si disminuye un poco la velocidad…" comentó con miedo el muchacho y con el cinturón de seguridad bien puesto.

"Tranquilo, Alphred, sé correr en tierra y aire" aseguró con una media sonrisa lo que no era mentira. Cada que podía también tomaba su escoba para escapar.

"Sí… claro… ¿Y si la policía lo detiene?" preguntó el chofer con los ojos bien abiertos al pasar al ras de otro auto.

"De eso no te preocupes, Alphred. Eso no es opción para tu mala suerte" Mucho menos con el hechizo lanzado sobre el carro para pasar desapercibido. El chofer tragó saliva y se pegó más al asiento.

"Cuando… cuando se canse… me lo devuelve ¿sí?" casi rogó.

…..

No hubo trato. El terreno no le convenció. Seguiría buscando. Con parsimonia se levantó y estrechó la mano del representante.

"Fue un gusto, espero que para próximas compras, si es que le interesa algo más pequeño, me llame" dijo el castaño de bienes raíces.

"Sí, téngalo por hecho"

"¿Se regresa a Los Angeles, señor Malfoy?"

"No, pasaré la noche por aquí. Veré un hotel y mañana regreso"

"Mmm disculpe la confianza, pero dado que hemos conversado de varias cosas, si desea puede acompañarnos a mi esposa y a mí a una función de show mágico"

"¿Mágico?" preguntó el rubio con mucha sorpresa "¿los muggles con magia?"

"¿Cómo dice? ¿Mugg…? ¿Cómo?"

Draco negó prontamente y se volvió a sentar. El hombre lo siguió rápidamente.

"¿Dónde hacen magia?" preguntó con interés Draco.

"En el teatro, hay una función de circo. Tiene mucha acogida y estamos en buenos puestos. Teníamos una reservación para la hermana de mi esposa pero ya ve, no puede ir".

"¿Circo?" susurró Draco con curiosidad. Dentro de todas las cosas que Granger le había enseñado, no recordaba una definición parecida a –Circo: lugar en donde los muggles, personas no magas, realizan magia. Definitivamente eso había que verlo. Asintió "Vamos mi estimado, George. Será todo un placer".

Después de un par de horas, Draco se encontraba como hace mucho no lo hacía. Con una sonrisa genuina y un par de chuches de circo. No se comparaban a los artilugios mágicos en los eventos de Quidditch, pero las luces giratorias y las pop corn saladas no estaban nada mal.

"Parece que el señor Malfoy está muy emocionado aunque lo intente disimular" murmuró Dorothy, la esposa de George.

"Claro que sí" respondió Draco tras haberla escuchado. Ella se sonrojó. "Jamás he venido a uno de estos"

"¡¿En serio?!" exclamaron con sorpresa los mayores. El rubio asintió.

De pronto las luces se apagaron y la música de fondo se escuchó.

 _"Señoras y señores. ¡Bienvenidos al circo Kiddan! Un mágico espectáculo para disfrutar con toda la familia. Le pedimos a nuestra audiencia respetar a los actores y, en caso de tomar fotografías, abstenerse de usar el flash. Así mismo, esperamos su compañía con aplausos y sonrisas. No se diga más y que empiece esta aventura, aquí ¡en Kiddan!"_

El escenario se iluminó de diversos colores y el telón se abrió. En el fondo, apareció una reja que se abrió y humo salió a borbotones. Un hombre ingresó caminando tambaleante con una delgada barra vertical sobre sus manos. La luz comenzó a subir revelando una bandeja con varias copas de agua. De pronto la música se puso más rápida y empezaron a surgir, de los lados, pelotas que el payaso esquivaba con gracia. ¡Era todo un espectáculo de equilibrio!

Draco vio con asombro la agilidad del hombre para saltar sin que se le cayese nada y rió cuando a la quinta el payaso no saltó lo suficiente y todas las copas cayeron sobre él, sin embargo, se asombró más cuando el agua comenzó a quitar el maquillaje del payaso, tanto en el rostro como en el cuerpo para terminar revelando a un hombre muy apuesto que sonrió al público y, después de haberse puesto en pie, corrió hacia la audiencia y se lanzó a ella.

El rubio cubrió su rostro con sus brazos dejando caer el pop corn, pero el impacto jamás llegó. Un fuerte "ohhhh" y aplausos remecieron el lugar.

El hombre planeaba a la audiencia desde el trapecio.

Draco aplaudió con ganas.

"Le dije que éste es un gran espectáculo" exclamó George sobre la multitud.

¡Y que lo era!

Después de 30 minutos, hubo un descanso que Draco agradeció porque tenía las manos rojas de tanto aplaudir. Cada una de las presentaciones lo ameritaba. ¿De dónde los muggles podían contorsionarse así? O ¡aquel mago sacando conejos de todos lados! Ingeniosos. Le gustó a tal punto de querer pararse y realizar cualquier cosa con su varita. La euforia de todos era sumamente contagiosa.

"Gracias" dijo realmente a George quien sonrió.

"No se preocupe, Draco Malfoy. Hágalo cuando lo haya visto completo ya que el segundo acto vuelve loco a todos"

¿Qué más podría haber? Se preguntó el mago. Había visto desde personajes multicoloridos y extravagantes hasta bailarinas coquetas que sabían mover hasta al músculo inexistente.

Las luces de colores volvieron a cambiar y se retomó la escena en donde una princesa apareció y se enamoró de un joven plebeyo que tenía el rostro y el cuerpo tapado con una capa en todo momento. Alrededor de éste habían malabaristas que impedían que se acercaran el uno al otro hasta que ella fue raptada por el hombre del inicio.

Esta vez, el chico del trapecio estaba vestido de negro junto a un maquillaje oscuro que resaltaba su piel blanca y su sonrisa falaz cuando. Estaba colgado desde el columpio y sostenía con sólo un pie a toda la chica desde la nuca. "Se le puede caer" pensó Draco.

"¡No! ¡Detente!" exclamó el hombre encapuchado.

Fue la primera vez que hubo una voz en el espectáculo y el rubio sintió que el corazón se le detuvo por alguna extraña razón que no supo identificar.

La risa del trapecista se escuchó en todo el local y se alejó por los aires hasta sobre la multitud. Draco vio como el chico de capucha empujó a los malabaristas que fueron despojados de sus pinos y aún así hicieron volteretas precisas hasta atrapar sus elementos. Las luces brillaron sobre el plebeyo y éste también corrió hacia la audiencia.

Lo que Draco jamás esperó fue que cuando éste saltó, la capa se desprendió revelando a un moreno muy conocido para él.

"¡Harry Potter!" exclamó en un grito ahogado.

¡Ahí estaba! Haciendo del aire, su elemento. Harry Potter estaba prácticamente volando sobre un aro con sólo una prenda que cubría sus bien torneadas piernas. ¡Era él! Claro que mayor ¡pero era él! ¡No podía ser otro! Pero Potter estaba… había… Potter había muerto junto a Voldemort.

Draco se puso de pie y le observó con demasiada atención. Su corazón le decía que era imposible, pero el cabello desmarañado, esa cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre la frente… los labios finos… miró la pantalla a un lado en donde el volador estaba en primer plano, esos ojos verdes no podían ser de otro.

El plebeyo (Harry Potter para Draco) terminó su solo formando una figura que consistía en estar apoyado con la cintura sobre el aro bajo y uno de sus pies sobre el aro superior, mientras su torso hacia atrás hacía que su frente chocara contra la rodilla de la otra pierna también recta. Un Split digno de profesionales. Una figura compleja que se aplaudió hasta cuando las luces se apagaron.

"¿Joven Malfoy?" llamó George sobre los aplausos.

Draco se dio cuenta de que aún seguía de pie y tomó asiento lentamente con la visión perdida. Cuando fue consciente, no pudo dejar de preguntar de quién se trataba el chico del aro.

"Es conocido como Rayo, por su marca en la frente, pero su nombre es James Rodriguez. Es casi perfecto en el aire y también bailando".

"¿Co… conocido?"

"En el mundo del circo, sí. Al menos en los la parte sud occidente de USA. Soy fanático porque de joven quise ser malabarista, pero ya ve, no me fue bien… mis padres nunca apoyaron mi ideal".

"¿Rayo? ¿De dónde es? ¿Cómo así…?"

"¿Seguro que está bien?" volvió a preguntar el mayor cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse. El rostro del rubio estaba demasiado pálido.

El espectáculo continuó; no obstante, Draco no tuvo ojos para nadie más que para el moreno que se desenvolvía como ave en el cielo. De vez en cuando parecía que ni siquiera necesitaba un elemento para volar. Por su lado, Harry sonreía y parecía disfrutar al máximo lo que hacía. Estaba entregado por completo a su acto.

El final fue espectacular. Digno de haber pagado lo que sea por entrada. Sólo que a éste punto Draco daba lo que sea por haber descubierto al mismísimo Harry Potter, al que todos le lloraron, al que muchos aún le lloraban, tan vivo y feliz.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" susurró cuando el moreno saludaba a la audiencia que le aplaudía emocionada.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

 _Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

Notas: Muchas gracias por su apoyo : ) Quise responder los comentarios, pero no sé cómo hacerlo… ¡Gracias - gracias por apoyar mi idea! No sé si el ritmo va bien, cundo lo escribo lo siento a medida, pero cuando lo leo siento que pasa más rápido xD En fin, sin más, los dejo leer :D La primera parte es un poco del pasado (quise irme unos años atrás… son tan lindos :3 )

Disclaimer: La historia me perteneces (es más, vino de una que he ido escribiendo personalmente porque adoro el mundo del circo). Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling. Yo sólo fantaseo un poco con los que más adoro 3

Esta historia es slash. Contenido gay y toda la diversidad que se me pueda ocurrir. Sino te agrada el género, no sigas leyendo. Sin más, les invito a seguir leyendo. Espero os guste.

 **II**

 _Harry negó la posibilidad con mucho enojo. ¡Era imposible lo que le estaban pidiendo! Apenas comenzaba la escuela y ya todo iba de cabeza. Los dementores, la orden del fénix, Dolores Umbridge… ¡Todo! ¿Y ahora le pedían esto?_

" _¡Él no es un buen tipo! ¡No lo es, Dumbledore!" exclamó con rabia._

 _El mayor le miró con calma y sonrió "Harry, no lo conoces lo suficiente como para…"_

" _¡No! ¡Se equivoca! ¡Conozco muy bien a Malfoy, señor! Por eso le digo que no es un buen tipo. Seguramente lo está engañando, él está con ellos. Su padre, su familia, todos son iguales ¿por qué confía? ¡Están de lado de Voldemort!"_

 _El moreno acudió a su cita con Dumbledore para saber de los avances y de cómo se lucharía contra Voldemort; pero éste a cambio le había salido con un discurso moralista que terminaba en "no juzguemos porque todos nos equivocamos y merecemos una nueva oportunidad para cambiar las cosas" ¡Y por Malfoy! ¡Por ese tipo odioso!_

" _No le creo nada, señor. Disculpe, pero no le creo nada" dijo tajante. Los recuadros de la oficina del director miraban con reproche la actitud del joven. ¡Qué falta de respeto a tanta autoridad, por Merlín!_

" _Entonces el tiempo te dará la respuesta. Como te dije, Draco Malfoy será desde hoy parte de la orden y, aunque no te guste, Harry, será un miembro esencial ya que, por voluntad propia, ha accedido a brindarnos información y, Harry, información en estos tiempos, es invaluable"._

" _¿Qué le hace creer que será información real?" farfulló el menor. Dumbledore sonrió ante la necedad del joven._

" _Dale una oportunidad. Sé que puedes"_

" _¡¿Una oportunidad?!" exclamó horas después, en uno de los pasillos, un Ronald Weasley más desconcertado que Harry mismo. "Dumbledore está loco, amigo. Una oportunidad para que acabe con todos nosotros mientras nos confiamos, será. ¡Es Malfoy, por Merlín! Él simplemente no es bueno"._

" _¡Ron!" reprendió Hermione. "Lo que está haciendo Malfoy, si lo hace de corazón, es muy valiente"._

" _¿Y tú lo apoyas, Mione? ¡Te ha llamado sangre…! ¡Eso!"_

" _¡Ron! Sí, pero quizás las cosas cambien. Estamos en una guerra, no podemos ser los mismos. Quizás le haya pasado algo y por eso está así"_

 _Harry frunció el ceño. No podía imaginarse qué cosa tan malvada le haya podido ocurrir a un rubio mimado y consentido. "Yo tampoco creo en él, Mione"._

" _Bueno, sólo diré que coincido con Dumbledore. Es difícil, pero el tiempo lo dirá. Hay que estar alertas, tampoco seamos confiados. Al final de cuentas…" miró a Harry directamente "es difícil enfrentarse al enemigo pero es más complicado oponerse a quienes más quieres y Malfoy tiene a prácticamente toda su familia de lado de ya sabes quién"._

…..

Presente.

Se rió gustoso todavía escuchando los aplausos de la audiencia. ¡Qué sensación tan gratificante! No sólo aquellas muestras de afecto de desconocidos, sino esa sensación de adrenalina y poder que le dejaba toda presentación. El moreno adoraba volar. En esos años se había especializado en lo más que pudo del deporte aéreo. ¡Claro que había costado! Su cuerpo se había quejado más de diez veces con alguna lesión, moretón, fisura o fractura, pero estar volando en las telas, el aro, el trapecio o el pole, lo recompensaba de sobre manera.

"¡Bien hecho, campeón!" exclamó Julius, quien en escena hacía de su enemigo. Sonreía de oreja a oreja. "El último truco estuvo impecable"

El chico de ojos verdes asintió con muchas ganas mientras se dejaba caer sobre la silla al frente de un pequeño velador que fungía de camerino. Kiddan había sido una gran oportunidad para él después de estarse presentando en varias compañías temporales y pequeñas.

"Tú también estuviste espectacular y Joshmira estuvo preciosa" comentó cuando la princesa de la historia ingresó sudorosa y agitada como todos.

"¡Vale ya! ¡Lame botas!" rió ella "Si quien tuvo más aplausos fuiste tú con ese final"

"¡Oye James!" exclamó un chico de utilería "¡Me debes un árbol!"

James se sonrojó totalmente. Cuando salió a realizar su acto no se dio cuenta de lo que pisó hasta que escuchó el "crack" y miró los ojos de su amigo con horror. Utilería se encargaba de armar el escenario y él sabía lo que les costaba conseguir cada cosa y mantenerlo intacto hasta el final.

Todo en el circo estaba completamente organizado. Desde los de maquillaje, hasta el coordinador de luces o aquel que decía "bienvenidos" en la entrada vip. Todo era una puesta en escena que debía de terminar con el aplauso mayoritario de la audiencia y su fiel recomendación.

Ellos podían ser remunerados con un sueldo, pero eso servía para poder mantenerse, lo que a ellos los llenaba de vida era su profesión y los aplausos. Cada venia que hacían, individualmente y grupal, les convencía de que estaban en el lugar correcto.

Por otro lado, no todo era moneda de oro. El mundo del circo podía ser gratificante, pero existían sus zonas oscuras y sus "ogros" o "lobos feroces" que de una u otra forma jugaban en contra. James había aprendido durante esos años que sólo él cuidaba su cuerpo y su puesto. Que debía de caminar, literalmente, mirando lo que pisaba porque no sabías cuando te caerías de la nada y romperías una pierna para favorecer a otro.

"Mañana mismo te lo conseguiré. Saldrá de mi sueldo, no te preocupes" dijo al joven de utilería.

El elenco estaba hablando animadamente, cada uno frente a su camerino mientras limpiaban sus rostros y comenzaban a cambiarse para volver a la realidad. La función terminaba y el maquillaje extravagante, las piedras pegadas al rostro, las alas o los vestidos pomposos se guardaban y colgaban hasta la próxima función.

James se giró y miró al espejo por un momento. Su cabello no tenía remedio. Ya se había rendido con el uso de la laca, gastar media lata en cada presentación no le hacía nada bien a su bolsillo. No le gustaba usar mucho maquillaje a comparación de su compañero Julius. Le gustaba el contraste que sus ojos hacían con su piel morena. Sólo usaba el lápiz negro para darle más profundidad y un poco de brillo labial, algo de escharcha en su torso y esas mayas cuando su actuación lo ameritaba. Limpió su pecho y brazos con una toalla húmeda y buscó su polo, se lo puso encima y ahí mismo se cambió por unos pantalones sueltos.

Con el tiempo había perdido la timidez sobre su cuerpo. Cuando había comenzado él era muy vergonzoso. Para cambiarse necesitaba (casi exigía) una habitación personal; sin embargo, la realidad de sus presentaciones le demostró que muchas veces el camerino es más precario que una sala de estar pública. Nunca olvidaría esa vez en donde bailó danza moderna alrededor de una compañía de ballet, quienes tras finalizar su presentación fueron al camerino y se deprendieron de todo literalmente. Sostenes y panties volaron por doquier. Una de las chicas lo había visto con mucha diversión "tienes que acostumbrarte, bebé. Aquí todos somos iguales, solamente bailarines. Sin segundas intenciones". Y era demasiado cierto.

Más relajado miró alrededor y efectivamente todos terminaban de hacer lo propio.

"¿Irás a casa, James o vienes con nosotros a celebrar la función?" preguntó Julius.

"Me iré a casa porque olvidé el celular y le prometí a Tessy que la vería saliendo y ya sabes lo exagerada que es si demoro".

Julius se rió y se encogió de hombros "Ahí te vemos entonces. Mañana habrá ensayo a las 11. No te olvides. Me la saludas"

James asintió. Tessy era una amiga que lo acogió desde que él tenía memoria o, según ella, desde que él había aparecido de la nada cuando salía del bar en donde trabajaba como bailarina. Tessy era una mujer transgénero muy fuerte y valiente. No tenía a más familia que su abuela; ya que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente cuando apenas tuvo 14 años, y ahora a él.

El moreno no recordaba nada de su pasado. Su despertar lo hizo en una cama de hospital muy económico, con respirador y un medidor de presión constante. Tessy lo había recibido con una mirada preocupada y, a pesar de no conocerle, no se había alejado.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" había preguntado cuando a él le fueron quitando los aparatos extraños. Él mantuvo silencio porque no lo sabía. A lo que atinó fue a decir "James" en tono tímido. "Entonces, James sin apellido, desde ahora te apellidaras como mi artista favorito y serás como mi hermano".

No le engañó. Tessy tenía diez años más que él, pero le cuidaba muchísimo. Fue ella quien lo incursionó en el baile contemporáneo, lo que le llevó a más hasta llegar a la danza aérea. James no entendía cómo, pero desde el inicio su cuerpo había sido demasiado flexible y capaz de realizar trucos complejos que los demás aseguraban tomaba años de práctica. Su cuerpo parecía expedir magia con cada movimiento difícil.

"James, hay un idiota que está afuera queriendo conocerte" llamó de pronto Marcus. Coordinador de sonido.

"No es cualquiera, querido" rectificó Harold, uno de los travesti más graciosos del elenco "Es nada más y nada menos que _el Dragón,_ para los que no saben, el dueño de la cadena de hoteles Malfoy. Tsk, se ve que no leen nada de noticias. Fachas con las que me junto, hmph"

Marcus viró los ojos y se encogió de hombros "Fácil quiere alguna foto, pero estaba tan insistente que le dije que te preguntaría"

El de ojos verdes se quedó quieto un momento. Tenía mucha curiosidad, pero no solía llevarse tan bien con los millonarios.

"Espero que si quiere una foto, no venga a pagarme una mansión por ella" comentó con un suspiro "ahí voy".

…..

Draco estaba impaciente en el pasillo por donde se iban retirando los del elenco. En menos de una hora había desembolsado más de 500 dólares para sobornar al chico de la entrada. ¡Pero eso no importaba! Lo que le jodía tremendamente era la espera para que Potter se presentara y ¡le dijese qué carajos ocurría!

George y su esposa ya lo habían dejado, cosa que agradecía porque le costó disimular su ansiedad y premura.

"Mierda" susurró mientras varios del elenco pasaban riendo o conversando animadamente. Algunos se le quedaban viendo con extrañeza y se iban de largo.

Usualmente a Draco las personas se le detenían y lo saludaban con elocuencia y respeto. Pocos le ignoraban así.

"Es que aquí eres medio invisible" comentó una voz femenina. Él giró a un lado y una mujer delgada y mucho más baja que él le sonrió con coquetería "Yo sí sé quién eres, Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí en un circo tan modesto?"

"Ese es mi asunto. ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy la protagonista de la presentación número tres" y ahí mismo ella se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y dio tres giros antes de detenerse con mucha gracilidad "Número de ballet" rió "mi nombre es Grace".

"Errr… oye, estoy esperando a Ha… Rayo… ¡James Rodriguez!"

"Oh… no me digas que también eres del otro equipo. Vaya, que mala suerte. Me volví a equivocar" suspiró.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué equipo?" Interiormente el rubio pensó en Quidditch.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa y rió con ganas "Ah, comprendo. Aún no lo sabes o bien no lo asumes. Tranquilo, todo llega a su momento y no serías el primero en estar aquí esperando por James. Muchos y muchas lo ven en el aire y se enamoran… no me lo digas a mí" terminó mascullando.

"¿Se enamoran de él?"

Grace asintió con seguridad "Pero tranquilo, él aún no ha caído con nadie, eso sí, no te sientas seguro con tu dinero. Digamos que a James no le gusta lo fastuoso ni perfecto"

Draco parpadeó confuso. Él no estaba ahí para galantear. Estaba ahí para agarrarlo por el borde de la camisa, espetarle un par de cosas a la cara, empujarlo y darle de alma hasta dejarlo sin bolas… quizás no tanto…

"Oye, amigo, ahí viene James. ¡Adiós!" exclamó el chico a quien el rubio le había solicitado la presencia del moreno. Sólo que esta vez ya no tenía esos auriculares enormes alrededor de su cabeza si no que estaba con un pequeño maletín y encaminado a la salida.

"Bueno, adiós también. Fue un gusto verte, Draco" sonrió Grace.

"Muévete ¿no? Estás en medio de la única salida" reprendió otro. Draco giró y no había nadie "Aquí abajo, baboso"

"¿Cómo?" al mirar encontró a un enano con muy mala cara. "Ah, disculpa…" y el hombre negó con la cabeza mientras se iba barbullando enojadamente.

"Es Owen. La gente no le gusta mucho" dijeron con gracia.

Draco que aún estaba mirando al enano desaparecer tras la puerta, susurró "pero tiene un número cómico".

"Nunca sabes lo que es realmente tras bambalinas" comentaron nuevamente.

"No, supongo que no lo sé" y el rubio giró encontrándose con… "Potter" musitó.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó el moreno acercándose un poco. "Creo que no te entendí"

"Vamos, Potter, deja de jugar. ¿Sabes todo lo que ha pasado en tu ausencia? ¡Qué cosas tienes en la cabeza! Esto no está bien. ¡¿Y qué haces aquí en un circo?! ¡De todo el mundo! ¡¿Un circo?!" recriminó el rubio.

James miró hacia los lados, sonrió confundido y algo asustado "Amigo, creo que te estás equivocando de persona. Mi nombre es James, no Potter…"

Draco retrocedió un poco y observó con atención al moreno adelante de él. ¡Sí era! Ahora que lo veía con más detalle estaba más que seguro. Aquel hombre no podía ser otro. El cambio que podía diferenciar era la complexión del muchacho, era más delgada de lo que recordaba pero al mismo tiempo más fuerte y quizás, los ojos, mil veces los había visto y en los de Potter existía el rezago de una cruel guerra y de muchas pérdidas, mientras que en estos verdes encontró inocencia y simple curiosidad.

"Er…Tienes razón, quizás te confundí" murmuró.

"No importa, hombre. Todos podemos hacerlo. Debo confesar que también estaba equivocado, creí que querías una foto o algo así. Suelen pagar por cosas de esas" Rió "¡Me asustaste! Pensé que me ibas a agitar o a golpear".

El rubio vio el gesto y asintió lentamente. Tenía que ser Potter… nadie más podía tener esa estúpida sonrisa y, joder que él lo sabía.

"¡Apuraos, almas del demonio! ¡Apuraos! ¡Deseo irme a casa a dormir!" gritó un hombre. Los actores y bailarines reían e iban saliendo con más rapidez.

"Tyler" comentó James "el organizador. Se impacienta cuando estamos lentos. Entonces ¿no deseas nada más?" volvió a preguntar.

"¡Un minuto más, James, y me harás dos funciones sin pago de por medio!" gritó Tyler. El moreno puso los ojos en blancos.

"Lo peor es que lo único que va a hacer en su casa es ver es a su gato. Nadie le soporta"

"¡No se diga más! ¡Dos funciones sin pago, James!"

El rubio vio la desgana en Potter y se apresuró a preguntar lo primero que le vino a la mente "¿Eres feliz?"

James, Harry para él, lo miró con diversión.

"Sí"

Y Draco suspiró y asintió. No había más que hacerle. Si aquel era Harry Potter, sería como si jamás lo hubiese visto…

"Supongo que sí…"

…..

Horas después, el rubio estaba en la sala de estar de la suite. Miraba con atención los folletos que descansaban sobre la mesita. Antes de irse había pasado por la zona de las cajas y pedido todos los papeles sobre el circo Kiddan. Lo habían mirado con cara de pocos amigos.

"Supongo que sí…" recordó el rubio mientras tomaba el afiche en donde Harry tenía el cuerpo entrelazado con dos telas blancas haciendo que luzca como un ángel, debajo en la descripción decía "Rayo". ¿Quién diría que se encontraría con todo aquello? Justo en el momento más "normal" de su vida. Suspiró y le dio la vuelta. Ahí estaban todos los horarios de la función. ¿Decirle o no a Weasley y a Granger? Pero aún no sabía qué ocurría. ¿Y si Potter se estaba haciendo el idiota? Al final, si lo pensaba bien, cualquiera hubiese decidido huir del mundo mágico después de la guerra. Él mismo se lo había planteado. Pero esa era la forma fácil… y Harry Potter jamás hacía lo más sencillo. El condenado Potter complicaba todo.

Tomó un sorbo de café y se recostó en el sillón de cuero. Si Potter estaba mintiendo, no iba a durar mucho, siempre había sido muy malo en ello. Habrían errores en su discurso o en su comportamiento y ¡él como auror estaba en toda la capacidad de reconocerlos!

Recordó los momentos vividos y realmente parecía que Potter no sabía quién era. Lo peor era que sí Potter realmente había olvidado, él había hecho el ridículo.

"Tsk… complicado" se quejó y observó de nuevo el papel. "Si no eres feliz es porque quizás están tan perdido como yo mismo, Potter"

Lo buscaría de nuevo. Haber hecho un papelón quizás no era tan malo, podría intentar lo de "una disculpa por la confusión". De paso analizaría a Potter más de cerca y descubriría si le mentía o no.

Aquella noche, Draco no tuvo ganas de responder las llamadas de Astoria. Le envió un mensaje de texto a su madre y sonrió cuando éste comenzó a vibrar en respuesta. ¿Cuánto es el máximo de palabras para que una madre exprese un simple "ok, cuídate"?

…..

Astoria estaba agitada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aquello había estado demasiado… rico. El hombre a su lado, desnudo como ella, miraba el techo con tranquilidad mientras tranquilizaba su respiración.

"¿No regresarás a tu casa?" preguntó él.

"No. Mis padres creen que cuando no regreso siempre me quedo en Malfoy Manor. Ni siquiera saben que Draco está de viaje"

"¿Te ha llamado?"

"Yo lo hice, pero no respondió. Ha de estar ocupado" Sonrió y se giró a él "Mejor para nosotros ¿no?"

El hombre sonrió de medio lado y asintió en silencio.

"Hay que hacerlo de nuevo" jugueteó ella besándole el pecho.

"Mujer. ¡Nunca te satisfaces!" exclamó él con burla. Ella rió y juguetona bajó hasta las partes bajas de su amante.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Si me das una de las cosas que más me gusta"

"¿Dinero?" preguntó él con sorna.

"No. Para eso está mi futuro marido"

"Hablando de él. ¿Cuándo regresa? Mphhh"

La mujer se concentró en atender el miembro de su amante hasta verlo completamente excitado de nuevo.

"¿Eso acaso importa? Mientras me tenga como quiero, puede irse todo el tiempo que quiera"

Y era verdad. Astoria era muy inteligente y, sobre todo astuta. Mantenía las cosas como debía para poder vivir su doble vida. Llena de lujos, como una mujer de clase alta socialmente, hermosa y elegante. No necesitaba de amor, ella sólo requería de Draco Malfoy para hacerse el nombre que merecía tener. Su novio le proveía de los sueños más increíbles que ella siempre había gestado: joyas, ropa, viajes, etc. Lastimosamente Draco no la saciaba como mujer. Cuando estaba con él era como hacer el amor con un ser automático sin alma. No lo hacía para nada mal, pero ella sabía que en esos momentos él actuaba por cuerpo y no por alma. Y a una mujer le gusta que, en la cama, la traten como a una diabla o como a una rosa y para ello estaba Dennis. El fiel y buen amante Dennis.

"Hn. Picada porque no te respondió ni una llamada. Quizás mmphhh… y también está disfrutando igual que tú" dijo el moreno mientras se alzaba y la colocaba a ella debajo.

Astoria frunció el ceño y le alejó el rostro cuando él se disponía a besarla.

"No-vuelvas-a-decir-eso. Draco Malfoy no es más que mío"

Y era otra verdad. No habría amor, pero el rubio era de ella. Sólo de ella. Estaban destinados desde jóvenes. No había mejor mujer para él que ella y, si algún día, esta existía sería capaz de quitarla del camino porque Astoria Greengrass cuando tenía que defenderse usaba y agotaba todos sus recursos, y estos no eran pocos.

…..

Al día siguiente, Draco volvió al circo y observó la última función del día. Aplaudió con tantas ganas como el día anterior. Escuchó los gritos, los cumplidos y silbidos de aprobación del público y vio rosas cayendo al escenario. El no tuvo nada así que, con cuidado, tomó su varita y transformó un galeón en una rosa verde esmeralda que lanzó cuando vio al moreno hacer la venia. Éste la miró y no pudo evitar recogerla observando a todos los lados.

Ese día supo lo que es el "pasaporte vip", que te da permiso de ingresar a los camerinos a conocer a los artistas del circo y costaba mucho menos que el soborno. Así pues, ni bien terminó la función se dirigió a donde el muchacho de polo rojo le indicaba e ingresó con toda la confianza del mundo. A su lado, habían tres chicas que daban saltitos de alegría cada que se topaban con algún actor o bailarín.

"Pídeles autógrafo" murmuró una de ellas "pronto todos ellos van a ir al Cirque du Soleil o algo así"

"Yo quiero ver a Rayo, Daphne"

"O a Julius… el malvado de éste espectáculo es demasiado sexy"

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Ahí están! ¡Los dos juntos!" exclamaron y se apresuraron.

Draco vio como los chicos le sonreían y amablemente le iban firmando las agendas mientras respondían sus preguntas. Después se tomaron una foto junto a las tres mujeres emocionadas y les dieron un beso, a cada una en la mejilla. Él respiró y se acercó al moreno.

"Hola" saludó. Potter se giró y cuando lo distinguió su cara fue de sorpresa.

"Vaya… ¿tú?"

"Sí. Pensarás que soy un idiota"

"Algo así para ser verdad… más bien te tengo algo de miedo" rió el moreno.

"¿Todo bien James?" preguntó Julius aún con su maquillaje. El de ojos verdes miró al rubio y a su amigo, dudó pero asintió finalmente.

"Sí, tranquilo" y el trapecista se alejó con una sonrisa.

"No quiero una foto tuya ni un autógrafo, si es lo que piensas" se apresuró el rubio. "Es sólo que…"

"¿Sí?"

"Ayer te confundí y quedé muy mal. Soy Draco Malfoy y quiero hacer las cosas bien así que deseaba disculparme personalmente"

"Oh… ustedes los ricos son muy extraños ¿sabes? Si no venías, igual no había problema. No voy a correr a los paparazzis a decirles que tuviste un cuadro de… de cualquier cosa que haya sido lo de ayer. Te lo dije, cualquiera se confunde. ¿Eso te deja más tranquilo?"

Draco se quedó en silencio y miró al moreno por un momento. ¿De verdad Potter no le recordaba en absoluto? Tenía ganas de zarandearlo y decirle "¡deja de actuar! ¡Sé que estás ahí!" El moreno se sintió algo incómodo por la mirada tan penetrante del rubio y se rascó la nuca. Draco reparó en la rosa verde y con ello tuvo más aplomo.

"Mmm debo cambiarme" dijo James.

"Jamás había ido a un circo" confesó el rubio. James lo miró con curiosidad "Mi padre no me permitió distraerme con cosas así, cuando te vi pensé que eras un… un amigo del pasado y, de cierta forma, me emocioné y apresuré en llegar a conclusiones erróneas. ¿Me aceptas un café para compensar lo de tu jefe?"

"Qué bonito hablas" rió James "Digno de un millonario" Suspiró y asintió "Hoy no. Debo regresar a casa, pero mañana es mi día libre, quizás podríamos vernos en la tarde". Draco le miró con sorpresa "No pongas esa cara… de alguna u otra forma sé que ustedes tienen que limpiar acciones para que en el futuro no se vuelvan errores que no debieron dejar pasar y si te sientes mejor invitándome a tomar algo, ¿por qué rechazar algo gratis?"

Malfoy asintió ocultando su éxito "Entonces mañana ¿a las seis?"

"Sí, me parece bien. Pero, oye, los dos días que trabajaré gratis van a costarte no sólo un café, también su buen postre"

"De chocolate" murmuró el rubio.

"¡Epa! ¡Sabes lo que son buenos gustos!"

…..

Tessy frunció el ceño con desconfianza "Esos millonarios son de lo peor, creen que con su dinero lo pueden todo".

"Vamos, vamos" murmuró James terminando de cenar "Se ve que no es un mal chico. Creo que realmente me confundió. Lo digo por la seguridad con la que me habló la primera vez. Hasta me sentí culpable de no poderle responder como él quería"

"Hmmm… ¿No será que quieres ir porque es guapo y llamó tu atención?" preguntó. Harry se sonrojó. "¡Por Dios, James! ¡¿Es por eso?!"

"¡No! ¡Claro que no!" espetó "Digo, sí es guapo pero no es razón para haberle aceptado el café. Sólo lo vi sincero y hay algo extraño en él…algo que me hace sentir en confianza".

"Draco Malfoy ¿no? Lo he visto en la televisión, una que otra entrevista en la sección económica, y varias revistas. Es el empresario del año, hace ya algunos años" ironizó. Hizo una pausa y comenzó a reír "¡James! ¡Le has dado la dirección de esta casa!"

"¿Y qué tiene?"

"Vivimos en la parte más pobre de la ciudad. ¡Se va a traumar! esto si llega vivo…"

"¡¿Eh?!"

La pelirrosa miró con los ojos entrecerrados al moreno. Ella conocía a James. No era de los tipos que se emocionaban con la billetera, en realidad era de quienes le rehuía al dinero en exceso. Ella le quería mucho y no iba a dejar que nadie le tratase mal. Había velado por él desde que lo encontró indefenso y sin memoria, y cada logro lo habían celebrado en esa mesa con pastel de chocolate y leche caliente… con chocolate…

Si se trataba de ser sinceros, ella tenía miedo de que una día él se levantase con todos sus recuerdos y se fuese dejándola sola. Ella no había tenido mucha suerte en el amor, ni en el trabajo, ni en la familia. La mayoría de hombres se alejaban o sólo la usaban. Nunca una pareja estable por más de cinco meses. En pocas palabras, James y su abuela eran su única fuerza.

"Sólo recuerda que él podrá tener millones, pero tú vales mucho más que todo eso"

"Gracias Tessy, pero sólo es un café ¿qué puede salir mal de eso?"

Tessy guardó silencio. Ella sabía que bastaba una mirada lejana para que la vida diese un cambio radical.

"Tienes razón. Ve y disfruta tu salida. Despéjate un rato de todo el trabajo"

James sonrió ampliamente y Tessy no pudo dejar de viajar al pasado cuando tuvo su primera presentación de danza contemporánea en un teatro de poca monta al que por entrada pagaban un dólar; pero fue tal el boca a boca que generó el público que en la última función, fue James, con su pulcros movimientos, logró llenar el lugar. Esa noche, a la hora de la venia, le había mirado con emoción y vida. Una vida que había estado apagada desde que ella le vio aparecer delante de sus ojos. Esto último se lo adjudicaba al alcohol de aquella noche y, a pesar de que bebió poco, era la única razón para que ella tuviese la visión de un chico apareciendo en el cielo envuelto por una luz blanca y cayendo entre las bolsas de basura apostadas detrás del bar. Ya daba igual, quizás su mente le había jugado esa pasada para acoger al muchacho.

"¡Y ya consíguete un novio de una buena vez!" exclamó Olive desde el sillón.

"¡Abuelita!" exclamaron los dos.

…..

El chofer lo llevó entre calles cada vez más lúgubres. Draco miraba con atención el paisaje nada agradable. Él acostumbraba a pasear por zonas bastante comerciales o residenciales. Jamás había estado en un barrio muggle.

"¿Seguro que es por aquí, señor?" preguntó el chofer.

"Tú tienes la dirección, Alphred. Yo no conozco"

"Pero señor… ¿Con quién hará negocios?" interrogó alarmado.

"No vengo a hacer negocios. Vengo a recoger a… a un conocido"

"¡¿Y de dónde lo conoce?!"

"Ese no es tu asunto, Alphred y ya deja de ser un gallina, no nos pasará nada. Ellos no nos ven"

"¿No nos ven? ¡Señor! Estamos en un Bugatti del año…"

El rubio viró los ojos exasperado. Era un lío cuando los muggles no sabían nada de la magia.

Después de unos minutos dando vueltas, Alphred encontró la casa. Draco observó el edificio gris y respiró hondo. Tampoco tenía buena pinta. El único portero del edificio era un vagabundo durmiendo sobre cajas de cartón.

"¿Desea que le acompañe, señor?"

Draco sonrió de medio lado "¿Para darme seguridad o para sentirte más seguro?" se mofó.

Una vez entrado en el edificio, se dirigió al segundo piso y tocó el departamento 203. Pasó un minuto en el que Draco escuchó las cerraduras abrirse.

"Hey…" saludó el moreno "Creí que no vendrías".

"Casi no lo hago. Pensé que me había perdido. Bastante seguridad".

"Digamos que no es tan seguro como parece" rió el más bajo.

"¿Quién es, James?" preguntó Olive con voz chillona.

"Mmm un…" miró al rubio y sonrió con timidez "¡Un amigo, abuelita!"

"¡Hazlo pasar entonces!"

El rubio siguió al moreno y el aroma de comida le llegó con fuerza. El departamento era pequeño, la cocina estaba adelante de la salita en donde una anciana en su mecedora estaba mirando la televisión.

"Oh, tú debes ser Draco Malfoy" saludaron. El rubio giró y se encontró a un… una chica mirándole con la mano estirada en saludo. Se apresuró en tomarla para que no le creyesen un mal educado. "Soy Tessy. Muy amiga de James"

El ojigris asintió con la cabeza. "Mucho gusto. Tiene una… una agradable casa" mintió.

"Será pequeña, pero el corazón es grande".

"Vaya partido que te conseguiste, hijo" comentó Olive en voz alta acomodándose bien los lentes.

"Abuelita… es sólo un amigo…" escuchó que dijo Harry.

"Si un hombre de ese porte me busca a mí, yo me salto la fase de amigos y me voy a tercera base, hijo. ¿Qué generación de cucufatos es esta, eh?"

"¡Abuelita! ¡Estás hablando demasiado alto!" exclamó el moreno completamente rojo.

Esto a Draco le causó gracia. Tessy negó con la cabeza divertida y miró al rubio nuevamente.

"Estoy terminando de hacer un guiso excelente. Si gusta puede quedarse a cenar"

"En realidad, invité a James a un café"

"Sí, sí me conto; pero no perdía nada con intentar".

…..

Harry eligió el lugar al cual ir. Tenía una cafetería de barrio en donde aseguró que se hacían los mejores postres y cafés de San Diego. Draco por un momento olvidó el hechizo que puso sobre el auto ya que Harry había comentado con sorpresa que se esperaba puro lujo pero en vez de eso tenía un clásico volvo antiguo. "Si él tuviese magia vería el Bugatti" había pensado el rubio con aprensión.

Aquel detalle parecía sin importancia, pero en realidad era grave. Si Potter había perdido la memoria, no recordaría quien es ni nada del pasado; pero si perdía la magia sería un muggle, un no mago… Y el carro estaba hecho para pasar desapercibido ante, solamente, muggles… y si Potter veía el volvo y no lo que realmente era… Divagó tanto que tuvo que recordarse el lugar en el que estaba.

"¿Entonces tu preferido realmente es el té verde?" escuchó que el moreno preguntó con sorpresa.

"En efecto. El chocolate lo puedo consumir, pero una vez a las tantas".

"Eres muy raro. ¿A quién sobre la tierra no le gusta el chocolate? Trae los mejores momentos de tu vida en un segundo"

"O los peores realmente" susurró el rubio. "¿De verdad te agradó el volvo?"

Harry se quedó en silencio un momento "¡Claro que sí! Pensé que vendrías con un carrazo de lujo, pero verlo fue una sorpresa agradable".

Harry Potter, en esos momentos, parecía tan verás que Draco sintió miedo. El gran héroe mágico ¿sin magia? Podía probar de otra forma, pensó el rubio y llevó su mano al bolsillo de su saco, ahí retozaba su varita. Si colocaba un hechizo detector de magia, la varita emitiría un resplandor, como cuando eliges tu primera varita. Era un sencillo hechizo aprendido en la academia; pero qué pensaría Potter de él si le dijese "oye, sostén mi varita por unos segundos a ver qué pasa".

"Relájate" dijo Harry. "Estás demasiado rectangular"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Siempre estás así" y se puso tieso "Rectangular"

"No estoy rectangular" espetó el rubio.

El mozo en ese momento se apareció con las bebidas y las dejó en la mesa. Draco agradeció con formalidad.

"¿Ves? ¡A eso me refiero! Tienes un porte de príncipe todo el tiempo. Estás conmigo, no hay necesidad de ser tan refinado. Sé tú mismo"

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que no soy así?"

"Bueno… nadie puede ser así y ser feliz ¿o sí?"

Draco frunció el ceño. No había pasado ni un solo día con el moreno y éste ya le estaba dando temas en los cuales meditar… como siempre.

"Soy un empresario, H… James. No puedo tener la guardia baja, pero estoy cómodo. En éste lugar me conocen menos y mírame, no he necesitado de ninguna bufanda o cosa rara sobre la cara"

Harry rió "Debe ser todo un caso ser tú"

Los postres llegaron y el rubio vio como Harry se emocionó comiendo su torta de chocolate, como siempre. Por un segundo, ahí en silencio parecía que el tiempo no había pasado y se detuvo a disfrutarlo.

"¿Cómo llegaste a Kiddan? ¿Y quién es ese tal Potter que me mencionaste la otra noche?"

"No preguntes con la boca llena, James" reprendió. Harry rió.

"Ok. Ok. Disculpa" pasó "¡Ya! ¿Ahora sí me responderás?"

"Potter es un mago poderoso que derrotó a Voldemort, el más oscuro de los últimos tiempos, pero falleció en la última lucha" hizo una pausa ante la cara de sorpresa de Harry.

"¡No me tomes el pelo!" rió carcajeándose. "Vaya que tienes una gran imaginación. ¿No has pensado en ser escritor?"

"Sí… imaginación… Umm es un amigo del pasado que desapareció... pero bueno. Fui porque un contacto me invitó"

"Te pone triste" murmuró el moreno. "Me refiero a lo de tu amigo, lo dijiste con un tono desolado. Espero que lo encuentres en algún momento. Mmm disculpa no haber sido él" sonrió con culpa.

El rubio se enteró de que Harry adoraba su profesión. Según él la danza era la forma más bonita de vivir. Sus palabras literales fueron "es como hacer magia" y eso le hizo sentir incómodo. Que manejaba más de una disciplina aérea y de piso. Que era raro el modo tan apresurado en el que se adecuaba a los elementos. Se enteró de que no había perdido la costumbre de visitar la enfermería con constancia y mucho menos se había dejado de meter en líos o cómo bien dijo: los problemas a veces se invitan solos, como la vez en que uno de sus compañeros, antes de la función, lo encerró en el salón de las escobas para poder salir como principal. Se robó su audición para una gran compañía. También conoció más acerca de lo que denominaba familia "Tessy y la abuela son grandes personas. Me acogen con amor".

"¿Y qué hay de tu pasado?" preguntó en el momento que encontró más adecuado. Había esperado bastante.

Harry guardó silencio y tras un suspiro confesó "Amigo, sé que es complicado de creer, pero no lo tengo. Sufrí un accidente y de pronto mi pasado fue eso: pasado. Estuve en terapia un ratito pero no conseguí ningún avance. Jeh… ¡pero ya hablé mucho acerca de mí! Hemos estado aquí durante una hora. Dime algo sobre ti".

"No hay mucho que decir. Respiro y trabajo. Trabajo y respiro ¿qué más?"

Harry hizo un mohín con los labios y miró el pedazo de pastel que el rubio no había tocado. Sin preguntarle si quiera, tomó un poco de él y se lo comió contento.

"Oye"

"Rompe las reglas, Draco" dijo mirando directamente a los ojos grises.

Y Draco le obedeció. Cuando terminaron el café salieron con tranquilidad y giraron entre los edificios para llegar a donde el chofer les dijo que estaría el auto. Antes de llegar, Draco sacó la varita y lo durmió.

"Lo siento, Harry, pero debo asegurarme" susurró tomándolo entre sus brazos. "Hipnosis" hechizó apuntándole con la varita sobre la frente. El moreno se removió somnoliento "Despierta y dime tu real nombre, profesión…" pensó unos segundos "y qué sabes acerca de la magia y el evento más significativo de tu pasado".

El moreno entreabrió los ojos como en trance y se irguió "Mi nombre es James Rodriguez, soy bailarín acrobático; sé que la magia son varios trucos que actúan en conjunto para que la audiencia crea en ella, todo un esfuerzo para quien la practica, es una ilusión hermosa" sonrió "y de mi pasado… lo más importante fue cuando me dieron mi primer rol como principal en Kiddan".

Draco asintió, se puso de pie y pateó el contenedor de basura que estaba detrás de ellos por la frustración de que el gran mago frente a sus ojos no tenía idea de quién era. ¡No era justo!

"¡Maldición! ¡Dime si recuerdas quién es Harry Potter! ¡¿Por qué tienes esa cicatriz?!"

"No conozco a Harry Potter y mi cicatriz pudo venir de mi accidente. No tengo clara su procedencia"

"¡Mierda! ¡Dime quiénes son Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black! ¡Por Merlín, qué es Hogwarts!" exclamó.

"No conozco nada de lo que me mencionas"

Draco pateó con mayor ahínco el contenedor hasta que se resbaló y cayó sobre su trasero haciéndose daño. Estaba enojado, decepcionado… desbaratado. No sabía qué cosa era peor, saberlo muerto o saberlo vivo sin recordar nada y, al parecer sin magia. Después de un momento tomó una bocanada de aire y vio a Harry sin vida en los ojos debido al hechizo.

"Dime si recuerdas lo nuestro" susurró con temor.

"Yo jamás lo he conocido antes de la noche antepasada" fue toda respuesta.

 _Continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3

Notas: ¡Muchas muchas gracias! Siempre he sido bastante tímida de escribir y pocas veces me he animado a mostrar así mis historias (la única a quien le pasaba mis locuras era a mi prima xD). Me hace feliz de que me lean y por ahí y se animen a dejarme un comentario n.n

En éste capítulo ya todos sabemos que Harry es conocido como James. Iba a poner, en las descripciones, el segundo nombre; pero pensé "para qué complicarnos la vida". Así que está redactado con el nombre original. Pero ya saben, es James :)

Disclaimer: La historia me perteneces (es más, vino de una que he ido escribiendo personalmente porque adoro el mundo del circo). Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling. Yo sólo fantaseo un poco con los que más adoro 3

Esta historia es slash. Contenido gay y toda la diversidad que se me pueda ocurrir. Sino te agrada el género, no sigas leyendo.

¡Cafecito y a leer!

 **III**

 _Los primeros acercamientos fueron un total desastre. Siempre terminaban peleando y castigados. Harry en vez de aceptar al rubio, lo detestaba cada vez más. ¡Si estaban en el mismo bando cómo era que se seguían tratando de esa manera! Menos puntos a la casa Gryffindor y Slytherin; tanto que hasta sus compañeros estaban hartos de ellos._

 _El moreno lo había intentado, pero en todas las ocasiones recibía una mofa o un insulto. Según Hermione (que era la única que se esforzaba en encontrarle el punto positivo) era porque el muchacho apoyaría a la orden, mas no a Harry. Que la enemistad seguiría._

 _Fue una tarde en donde los insultos se salieron de control y Ron terminó en una pelea brutal con el rubio, quien lo tumbó rápidamente. Cuando el pelirrojo estaba perdiendo Harry había salido en su defensa hasta que Snape los encontró. El profesor miró a su ahijado y a Potter, ambos desordenados, despeinados y mientras Draco tenía el labio rajado, Harry tenía un ojo morado que daba pena. Ron ni qué decir, el pobre estaba respirando con esfuerzo en los brazos de la castaña._

" _Cincuenta puntos menos para cada casa. Malfoy y Potter, tienen detención esta noche y todas hasta el viernes en mi despacho. Granger llévese a Weasley a la enfermería"_

" _¡Pero señor…!"_

" _No le quiero escuchar, Potter. Detención o puede renunciar a la escuela. Están bastante grandes como para estar peleando por idioteces"._

 _Y ahí estaban los dos. Refregando calderos sin magia y arreglando todos los ingredientes por orden alfabético para Snape. Harry tomó uno de los frascos y lo acomodó en la vitrina, su mano coincidió con la del rubio que soltó el pomo como si quemase._

" _Oh, vamos, no te voy a electrocutar" farfulló Harry._

" _¿Qué cosa?" preguntó el rubio "¿Qué es crutar?" El moreno casi ríe._

" _Olvídalo Malfoy, es una cosa muggle"_

" _Crutar… mecrutar… ¿cómo dijiste?" volvió a preguntar. El moreno le miró con desdén "Es que esos tipos son curiosos. Es todo"_

" _¿Qué pasa contigo? Para ti un muggle es todo, menos curioso"_

" _Potter… tú no me conoces"_

" _¿Y cómo quieres que te conozca si sólo sabes joderme la vida?"_

" _Hn"_

" _¡Ustedes, cállense de una vez y terminen pronto!"_

 _Siguieron en silencio y después de casi media hora, cuando Draco le pasaba un tarro de cola de serpiente a Harry, volvieron a rozarse los dedos; sin embargo, esta vez ninguno se movió._

" _Las cosas deben ser así" musitó el rubio sorprendiendo al Gryffindor por el tono amable que usó. "Somos enemigos para todo el mundo, si cambiamos eso, va a ser demasiado evidente"._

 _Y no hubo otro intercambio de palabras por más que Harry lo buscó y hasta lo propició._

… _.._

 _Después del castigo con Snape, las cosas habían cambiado. Harry estaba más atento que nunca a Draco Malfoy. Lo observaba, lo analizaba y seguía todos sus pasos con el fin de encontrar alguna prueba de que los estaba engañando; todo sin resultado alguno._

 _Harry recordaba el tono amable de Malfoy y era una cosa jalada de los cabellos porque en su vida pudo haber pensado que el rubio le hablaría de esa forma tan cordial. Sin arrastrar las palabras, sin malicia y sin burlas de por medio. Ron seguía quejándose y llenándole la cabeza de las posibles maldades del Slytherin, pero Harry cada vez estaba menos seguro._

" _¿Estás bien?" preguntó Hermione acercándosele una noche en la casa Gryffindor._

" _Yo…" murmuró atento al mapa del merodeador. Dos horas antes aproximadamente, Malfoy había desaparecido del mapa junto al letrero de Lucius Malfoy._

" _Ay, Harry ¿sigues intentando pillar a Malfoy?" se quejó._

" _Bueno, es lo más sensato dado que Dumbledore dejó que su lógica se haya ido de fiesta ¿no?"_

 _De pronto el letrero volvió a aparecer y prestó atención ignorando a Hermione. Vio que el letrero se movía con lentitud y se dirigía hacia la torre de astronomía. Curioso no lo pensó dos veces, agarró su mapa y fue corriendo por su capa de invisibilidad antes de dejar la torre._

" _¡No seas imprudente Harry Potter!" escuchó que Hermione gritaba antes de que el retrato se cerrase._

 _¿Cuándo él era imprudente? Él planeaba todo. Las cosas eran las que se cambiaban de lugar a última hora haciendo que todos sus planes se fuesen abajo y necesitase improvisar._

 _Antes de ingresar al salón en donde estaba Malfoy, se cubrió con la capa y avanzó en silencio. No se detuvo hasta encontrarlo y lo que vio lo dejó sin aire._

 _Draco Malfoy estaba sentado sobre el suelo, apoyado contra una de las columnas y mirando el cielo que se veía por la ventana, con un rostro totalmente afligido. La luna reflejaba en su rostro y hacía que se viese muy irreal. Harry tragó saliva sintiéndose un intruso y culpable por invadir esa privacidad. Se quedó quieto observando con detenimiento hasta que el rubio se movió con mucho cuidado intentando quitarse la capa del uniforme. Sus movimientos eran erráticos y en su rostro se mostraba dolor y queja. Harry casi se acerca para ayudarle, pero recordó la capa así que dando pasos atrás, dejó el lugar._

 _Se iba a ir. Dejar así a Malfoy. ¿Por qué estaría adolorido? No pudo evitarlo, regresó sobre sus pasos y tras una bocanada de aire, ingresó._

" _¿Por qué estás así?" preguntó de frente. Esta vez encontró a Malfoy con los brazos laxos al lado de su cuerpo. Estos estaban descubiertos y mostraban múltiples morenotes._

" _Tsk. ¿Por qué de todos, debes ser tú el que me encuentre así? Vete Potter, no quiero pelear"_

" _Yo tampoco, pero ¿por qué estás tan golpeado?"_

" _No es tu incumbencia. Ya me largo. Sólo quería un momento de paz pero es pedir mucho" dicho esto, Malfoy se puso de pie pero trastabilló y volvió al piso "¡Mierda!"_

" _Amm… te puedo ayudar…" sugirió Harry._

" _¿A caerme de las escaleras?"_

" _¡Vamos Malfoy! Apenas y puedes caminar. Mmm… es más fácil si te lanzo por la ventana"_

 _Ambos guardaron silencio y después de unos segundos, sonrieron._

" _Somos unos idiotas" dijo el Gryffindor agachándose a la altura del rubio y dándole la mano. Éste se la quedó mirando un momento, dudó y la terminó aceptando._

" _Tú siempre más, Potter, tú siempre más" recalcó incorporándose del suelo con dificultad._

 _Ese día Harry no supo qué era lo que le pasaba al rubio; pero no le importó indagar más de la cuenta. El hecho de caminar junto a Malfoy no fue la peor cosa del universo como había imaginado. Es más, hasta se dio cuenta, de que con tremendo dolor, el rubio hacía el esfuerzo de no darle todo su peso, al contrario, intentaba sostenerse por sí solo._

 _No compartieron más palabras hasta llegar a las mazmorras._

" _¿Puedes amm…?"_

" _Tranquilo Potter, desde aquí ya puedo" respondió alejándose del moreno._

" _Si quieres consigo algún ungüento o algo para eso que tienes" se ofreció. Malfoy sonrió de medio lado._

" _Hn. Potter, no soy tu amigo y, para tu información esto se puede ir con una simple poción que tengo preparada en mi…"_

" _Podríamos intentar serlos… ser amigos…" susurró el moreno asustándose de sí mismo al no saber de dónde provenía aquello._

 _Todos esos días que había seguido al rubio le habían enseñado que si bien era un pedante, arrogante, creído y antipático; también era un ser meticuloso, perfeccionista, esforzado, orgulloso y hasta cierto punto… amable..._

" _Potter, despierta, soy Draco Malfoy"_

" _¡Sí, sí! Eso ya lo sé. Y yo soy Harry Potter… pero…"_

 _El rubio respiró hondo "Así es como las cosas deben ser, Potter. Ya vete. Nunca sabes quién puede encontrarte y de ahí te meterás en otro lío. Por más bajito y enclenque que seas, tampoco es que seas invisible"_

 _Harry sonrió amplio ante lo último y Draco viró los ojos._

" _No voy a preguntar mejor. Adiós Potter"_

" _Mmm sí" Se dio media vuelta y giró de nuevo "Oye Malfoy…" éste lo miró. "Cualquier cosa, me avisas. Quizás te pueda ayudar"_

 _Draco se quedó en silencio y Harry retomó su camino, sus hombros cayeron con desilusión. Por alguna razón pensó que podrían llegar a un término medio._

" _Potter" llamó el rubio asustándole. Se volteó rápidamente. Draco le miró unos segundos y para sorpresa de Harry, sonrió "Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta"._

 _Y esa imagen acompañó al moreno toda la noche. Por alguna extraña razón aquello le había hecho sentir muy feliz. Quizás, sólo quizás, Dumbledore no estuviese tan equivocado._

…..

En el presente-

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Weasley y sus demás compañeros lo miraban con duda antes de decirle cualquier cosa y es que el último mes había estado comportándose como un completo idiota. Explotaba por cualquier detalle y buscaba trabajo extra de manera enferma.

"Deberías descansar, Draco" murmuró el pelirrojo una tarde cuando ya estaba por irse. "Has tomado todos los turnos extras y no es que necesites el dinero. ¿Qué te ocurre, viejo?"

"No me pasa nada. Sólo quiero enfocarme y hacer las cosas bien ¿eso tiene algo de malo?"

"No, pero… ¡mírate! Pareces un zombie. Después de ese viaje a Estados Unidos has regresado irreconocible e irritable ¿Qué negocio salió mal?"

Draco miró los papeles con más atención sin leer una sola palabra. Después de sacarle la información a Harry, lo había despertado en el carro y llevado a su casa con la simple excusa de que se cayó y perdió el conocimiento. La cara del pobre moreno había sido de sorpresa y vergüenza. Y la despedida había sido como si jamás se volviesen a ver. Harry Potter deseándole buena suerte en la vida ¿era eso posible?

Su gran duda era qué hacer. Su impulso quería regresar todos los días e intentar que Potter recuerde, pero su sentido lógico le decía que debía de dejar las cosas como estaban. Si Harry había decidido olvidar, era por algo… quizás nada fue tan importante para él y pensar así ¡le jodía! Le jodía porque había sido Potter quién se había acercado por más que había dicho que siempre debieron quedarse como simples enemigos. Porque fue Potter quien lo rechazó desvergonzadamente a los once y con la cara de cachorro mojado había insistido después de años en ser amigos… y ahora era Potter quien lo había olvidado.

"Malfoy" llamó Ron "¿Qué te ocurre? Y sé sincero"

El rubio se apoyó contra el escritorio y cerró los ojos con fuerza "No sé qué hacer…"

"¿Sobre qué, hurón? Tú siempre haces lo que quieres ¿no?"

"Hn. En esta ocasión, Weasley, no es tan sencillo"

"Y supongo que tampoco dirás más" Y Draco asintió. "Bueno, creo que es algo con tu familia. Sólo por ellos te pones así, quizás tenga que ver con Astoria. Ya te he dicho que a ella no la quieres, hombre, no sé para qué te jodes la vida. ¿Por qué no intentas ser feliz de verdad? ¡Ve y busca vida! ¡Cómprate un perro! He escuchado que eso sirve. Un gato, a los gays les va bien"

El rubio viró los ojos. Ron Weasley jamás iba a tener buen tacto en sus comentarios. "Ya"

"¡Vamos, Malfoy! Estas semanas has estado trabajando solo porque todo el departamento de aurores te ha estado evitando. No te has dado un respiro desde que terminamos la guerra. ¿No crees que esto te esté pasando factura? Tómate unas vacaciones. Puede ayudarte".

"Tomarme unos días para averiguar" escuchó el rubio.

"Eh… algo así… ¿Averiguar qué? ¿Es de trabajo o de familia?" preguntó con extrañeza el pelirrojo.

Buscar nuevamente a Potter y ver de qué iba tanto olvido. Le daba miedo porque ya tenía la vida que todos esperaban de él. Draco era todo un Malfoy reconocido, alabado y admirado. El hecho de haber sido un mortífago era un eco del pasado. Tomar una mala decisión podría enviar por la borda todo su esfuerzo. Sonrió con ironía, después de tantos años Harry Potter le seguía poniendo entre la espada y la pared.

"¡Malfoy, ven aquí!" gritó el general Tanner. Ron hizo una mueca y Draco sólo suspiró. "¡No tengo toda la vida, auror Malfoy!"

Cuando Draco lo alcanzó en la oficina, éste le indicó que cerrara la puerta. El rubio guardó silencio mientras el otro leía con atención unos papales.

"Malfoy, dime algo… y quiero que seas sincero"

Draco pasó saliva. ¿Se habían enterado de Harry? No. Él fue muy cuidadoso. "Sí, señor"

"¿Qué carajos tienes? ¡Esta semana son puras quejas las que recibo sobre ti!" espetó agitando el manojo de hojas. "Todo éste mes te has hecho cargo de los casos en San Mungo y da la casualidad que casi todos tienen que ver con hechizos mentales, pero esto en realidad no es lo más relevante. Como auror puedes elegir la materia; pero de ahí a ¡estar interrogando por demás a los medimagos! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡Una de ellas se quejó asustada por tu insistencia con los hechizos de olvido! ¿Qué quieres que piensen de ti?"

"Yo…"

"¡Pero ahí no acaba la cosa, Malfoy! Oh, no. El señorito ha estado indagando hasta muy tarde en la biblioteca del ministerio, usando el sello de los aurores y buscando libros, que oh casualidad, ¡también tratan de hechizos mentales!"

"Señor…"

"Me imagino que hay un buen argumento, Malfoy. Escúpelo".

El rubio guardó la serenidad; por dentro todo su cuerpo temblaba de temor. Durante la guerra aprendió demasiado bien a disimular todas sus emociones. Había sido un descuidado y confiado… quizás algo bastante insistente y exagerado como cuando se exasperó con esa medimaga que en vez de responderle sólo lo miraba con horror. ¡Es que ella no colaboraba! La situación lo ameritaba. No todos los días encontrabas a Potteer en el mundo muggle sin memoria…

"¿Y bien?"

"Antes de que terminara la guerra quise olvidarme de todo muchas veces" confesó mirando al piso. "Siempre quise dejar de lado los gritos de la gente inocente, la risa de Voldemort, las reuniones de los mortifagos… quise quitar la imagen de mi padre… alejarme del llanto de mi madre y hacer que ella misma olvide todo. Incluso pensé en el mundo muggle como una buena opción; pero ya ve, nunca lo hice. Fui un completo cobarde. Hace poco recordé esos momentos y tuve la curiosidad de saber qué hubiese pasado si yo…"

"¿Todo esto viene a raíz de eso? Vamos Malfoy, creí que habría algo grande detrás" espetó con decepción el mayor.

"No señor" mintió el joven auror.

Tanner dejó las hojas a un lado y negó con la cabeza "Mira Malfoy, tómate unos días libres. Le dije a Weasley que se equivocaba, pero creo que después de tantos años sin descanso, te lo mereces. Descuida que tu pago no se te suspenderá, aunque todos sabemos que si eres auror, no es por el dinero; pero un respiro no te caerá nada mal".

"Señor no…"

"No. Señor: SÍ. ¿Me oíste? No te quiero ver ni en pintura hasta la otra semana. Ahora te puedes largar". Draco torció los labios y asintió con respeto. "Y Malfoy… gracias a Merlín que no cometiste la locura de dejar todo tu pasado atrás porque los recuerdos, buenos y dolorosos, nos hacen ser quienes somos. Una persona sin pasado muchas veces queda más perdida que aquella que ha pasado por momentos difíciles".

…..

La temporada del circo cerró con mucho éxito. Aquella noche los chicos habían salido a celebrar el triunfo. Kiddan captó la atención del público, de grandes compañías de baile, acrobacia, etc. Salió en reportajes de revistas conocidas y a varios les cayeron ofertas de mejor trabajo. Harry no fue ajeno a esto.

Esa noche brindó con mucha alegría porque una de las compañías más grandes de Francia, le había solicitado una entrevista. No estaba seguro si iba a quedar, si quiera si era para un gran papel, pero el hecho de que lo reconocieran, era inmenso.

Brilló en el bar al que acudieron. Para cambiar un poco las cosas, Julius propuso gastar un poco más y fueron a uno al cual acude gente de mayor poder adquisitivo. Tras llegar se dieron cuenta que estirados, sobraban y gente que no sabía aprovechar el sabor de la música, sólo saltaba o se movía como un gran bloque de cemento. Harry y los demás cambiaron el ambiente: bailaron, gozaron y despertaron mucha curiosidad.

Pese a ser un artista a Harry siempre le gana el sonrojo cuando le coquetean directamente o le hacen algún cumplido demasiado subido de tono. Él tiene claro su orientación sexual: es tremendamente gay, con un gusto caprichoso por los hombres de cabello rubio, siempre más altos y de ojos claros (si estos son grises ¡Bingo!). Quizás por eso que no siempre tenía mucha suerte y si conseguía la atención de alguno, nunca había ido más allá de una noche. No había sentido "ese no sé qué y no sé cuánto" con ninguno.

"¿Vamos a un lugar más cómodo?" preguntó el rubio con quien bailaba en ese momento.

"¡Tú dirás!" respondió sobre la música.

El chico sonrió con éxito y tomó al moreno de la muñeca. Ambos bandos de amigos cuando los vieron salir estallaron en vitorees.

"¡Esa es, James, disfruta!" fue el último grito de Julius que entre risas continuó bailando con una joven de cabello azul.

Cuando dejaron el bar, el chico comenzó a reír con diversión. "¡Wow! Creí que tendría que bailar hasta las seis de la mañana para que me prestes atención. No creo que haya podido seguir tu paso. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Harry sonrió. Sólo había sido un mix de salsa…. de una hora… "Mi nombre es James Rodríguez"

"Me gusta James. Soy Andrew Lewis. Mmm son las…" miró su reloj. "Es temprano. Apenas las 12.45 ¿podríamos…?"

"¿Ir por comida?" propuso el moreno. El otro le miró con sorpresa y horror. "Amigo, no he comido desde las cinco y sólo he tomado trago. Me arde el estómago de hambre"

"¿Desde tan temprano? ¿Por qué?"

"Tuve une presentación primero"

"Bailas bien, tienes presentación, un cuerpo de diez… ¿a qué te dedicas, James?" preguntó con curiosidad en el parqueo.

Harry rió "Soy bailarín. ¿Tú?"

"¡Wow! Mira lo que la suerte me trajo. Soy arquitecto y éste es mi auto".

Cuando Harry lo vio, alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Era una camioneta muy lujosa y nueva por el brillo de la pintura, y el negro de las llantas pocas veces usadas.

"Sí. Tuve suerte. Trabajo para una de las constructoras de la cadena de hoteles Malfoy. ¿Qué? ¿Dije… dije algo malo que me miras así?"

"¿Conoces a Draco Malfoy?" preguntó con interés poco disimulado.

"Wow, no. ¡Ya me gustaría! Ese hombre no se relaciona con nosotros, siempre hay un representante de por medio. Pareces decepcionado ¿pasa algo?"

Harry sacó de su mente aquel nombre. Después del café, el rubio desapareció. Fue estúpido pensar que lo vería de nuevo. Un millonario jamás se relacionaría con un tipo como él, Tessy tenía razón. Al final sí fue una disculpa. ¿Quién sería Potter? Volvió a preguntarse. Investigó, pero encontró tantos nombres que era imposible saber más de la cuenta.

"James… ¿vienes o no?" llamó Andrew con la puerta de la camioneta abierta.

De pronto a Harry se le habían quitado las ganas. "Yo…"

"¿James?" preguntó una tercera voz.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" farfulló Andrew con sorpresa. Harry giró y abrió los ojos de par en par. Ahí estaba el mismísimo Draco Malfoy con su traje elegante, su pelo corto y exageradamente ordenado y lacio, sus ojos grises afilados y ese porte de líder nato.

"Draco" susurró.

"¡Señor Malfoy, mucho gusto!" exclamó Andrew acercándoseles. "¡Qué sorpresa! Yo, yo… yo trabajo en el equipo de arquitectos para la zona de California. ¿Qué… qué hace por aquí? ¿Qué le trajo a San Diego?"

El rubio lo miró y sonrió con respeto. Ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano. Harry seguía sin poder creérselo. Una vez leyó que la ley de atracción hacía que pasaran cosas inesperadas, quizás era su culpa el haberse topado con él.

"Mmm asuntos personales. ¿Y a dónde van a ir a estas horas?" preguntó. Harry lo miró por unos segundos pero cuando le correspondió, le esquivó automáticamente.

"James ha tenido un día agotado así que salimos del bar para ir a… a comer" rió.

Draco frunció el ceño y vio su reloj primero. Él no era un tonto. Diablos, tenía la misma edad que ese par. Todo el viaje se estuvo preguntando cómo plantearle su "gran" idea a Potter, pero para variar el cambiaba todo.

Cuando llegó a USA, tomó su carro, le dio vacaciones a Alphred y le dio con todo al pedal. No se detuvo hasta llegar al circo. "Ya cerramos la temporada, joven, los chicos se han ido a celebrar" dijo la señora de limpieza. Volvió a su auto y lo buscó con magia; confiaba que, al contar con las nuevas características del moreno, esta sería efectiva. Además, Harry tristemente no contaba con magia como para usar un hechizo anti localización. Incontables veces intentó encontrarle de esa manera, el error estaba en que decía "encontrar a Harry Potter", por ende la varita jamás vibró, lo que significaba que no existía. Como lo pensó al inicio, aquella noche cambió el nombre y pensó en las características del actual "James Rodriguez" y ahí estaba: en medio de un parking, al lado de una camioneta lujosa de uno de sus empleados, disimulando un encuentro casual.

"¿Vienes, Draco?" preguntó el moreno interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Claro. De ahí puedo dejarte en tu casa si deseas" se apresuró a decir, enfatizando el "casa".

Andrew rió incómodo. "No… no sabía que se conocían"

" _Y no tienes idea de cuánto_ " pensó el rubio.

…..

Cuando se despidieron de Andrew el ambiente estaba tenso. Harry estaba de pie en medio del parking de un restaurante de comida rápida y el rubio miraba hacia su auto en silencio.

"Ammm… fue una sorpresa verte" rompió el hielo el moreno.

"¿Qué hacías con él?" no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Eh?"

"Pasaba la media noche"

"Creí que no te volvería a ver. ¿Qué hacías ahí?" rebatió a cambio Harry.

"Yo… te iba a buscar pero encontré el circo cerrado, salí a pasear y llegué ahí" mintió.

"Aunque ese bar estaba bueno, sigue siendo un lugar muy básico para ti, Draco".

El rubio sonrió de medio lado y recordó un _hogar_ lleno de gritos desesperados, de risas diabólicas, oliendo a sangre metálica, en donde los golpes siempre eran el pago de todos los días. "Nada es tan básico cuando las personas suelen pasarlo bien".

"Vaya, siempre me sorprendes. Creo que eres un millonario estirado, pero de esos con algunos tintes de gracia"

"Hn. Tengo mucha gracia cuando me lo propongo. Te llevo a casa. Vamos"

Podría decirse que Draco disfrutó de la compañía. Harry, o como lo conocían actualmente: James, admiraba el Bugatti. No más hechizos de modificación: lo intentaría a la forma muggle primero. Harry le contaba sus últimas actuaciones, la nueva oferta de trabajo y las ansias por esas vacaciones que comenzaban al amanecer.

"Aquí es. Vete rápido porque mi barrio no es tan amable con las cosas de lujo"

"James" interrumpió el rubio. "¿Aparte de ver series, escuchar música y salir con tus amigos, qué más harás en estos días libres?"

"Mmm… tomar mucho café y comer todo el chocolate que pueda" rió.

"Comprendo… James, tenías razón" Draco apagó el auto. "Soy un millonario estirado y te diré unas cosas más: no río hace mucho, trabajo sin parar hace varios años, la mayoría de mis noches tomo cosas para dormir sin pesadillas, lleno mis bolsillos, mis bóvedas ¿pero sabes qué está vacío?... Mi alma. No tengo otro objetivo más que mi apellido y no tengo una lucha real aparte de la de hacer lo que debo… Me he olvidado de lo que quiero… no sé a dónde voy, sólo sigo como autómata".

"Draco…"

"Acompáñame de viaje" Ante la mirada de hiper sorpresa del moreno, agregó. "Cuatro días. Te lo solicito porque eres transparente y tienes otro punto de vista acerca de la vida".

" _Cuatro días y quizás pueda encontrar al Harry Potter que conocí porque nada me quita de la cabeza de que sigues ahí… Una vez me prometí cuidarte… y lo seguiré haciendo"_ pensó el rubio.

…..

Tessy se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación. Ella siempre se quedaba despierta hasta que James llegase. Casi siempre disimulaba un "buen despertar" o un "hiciste demasiado ruido y aquí estoy"; pero la realidad es que temía por el moreno en todo momento. Algo dentro de ella le decía que el momento en que ambos cambiarían de rumbo, estaba cerca.

"¿Estás seguro, James?" preguntó por enésima vez. James resopló y siguió metiendo ropa a la maleta. "Apenas lo conoces. Es natural que me preocupe".

"Tessy" dijo el menor y la tomó por los hombros. "Mírame. Soy bastante grande como para saber las cosas que hago. Él no es malo, sólo es un rico que busca un camino nuevo… es un viaje de descubrimiento y no tengo nada más que hacer".

"A mí no me engañas, James. Ese muchacho te gusta… es rico, James… A ellos nosotros no le importamos".

Pero James no le escuchaba. Viró los ojos cansado y le dio un beso en la frente antes de seguir con la maleta.

"Deja que el niño se vaya unos días, Tess. No seas jodida. Tú te escapabas peor cuando estabas con las hormonas calientes ¿qué le reprochas?" comentó la abuelita entrando en la habitación.

"¡Gracias Olive!" casi gritó el ojiverde.

Sabiendo que la pelea la había perdido, se encaminó al rubio que estaba súper distraído con una máquina de escribir que ella tenía como único recuerdo de su padre. Parecía encantado con el objeto pero cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia se detuvo con algo de vergüenza. Tessy sonrió, ese rubio era tan joven como James, quizás también era tan noble como él.

"¿Por qué a James?" preguntó con amabilidad invitándolo al sillón.

"Yo…"

"Dime la verdad, Draco Malfoy. Es bastante difícil que siendo quien eres, busques a James como tu amigo. Además lo conoces de un día. Para mí James es mi única familia aparte de la abuela y, por obvias razones, no quiero que sufra. Dime la verdad por favor. Un millonario no cae del cielo, menos en la madrugada".

Draco suspiró y asintió. Hizo una pausa y dejó caer sus hombros. "Te diré la verdad; pero prométeme que me dejarás seguir".

Eso fue suficiente para ella. El momento había llegado… "Conoces su pasado ¿verdad?"

El rubio le sonrió con amabilidad. "Así es. Al principio, cuando nos conocimos, no nos llevamos nada bien, pero con el tiempo fuimos más cercanos"

Tessy vio como el rubio metía la mano al bolsillo y tras unos momentos extraía una foto. Cundo la recibió vio a un moreno muchísimo más joven al lado de un pelirrojo y una castaña muy bonita. La ropa que portaba era extraña, pero la sonrisa era claramente de felicidad.

"¿Cómo se perdió? ¿Tuvo un accidente? ¿Si es de tu club de estirados por qué jamás lo buscaron, estoy segura de que tienen lo suficiente para hacerlo?" preguntó devolviendo la foto.

"Es una historia bastante larga y dudo que James tarde tanto; pero te puedo decir que lamentablemente su familia falleció cuando él nació; pero tiene amigos que lo aman y una comunidad que lo admira. Y no lo buscamos porque lo creíamos… muerto… Imagina mi sorpresa cuando le vi en el circo". El rubio miró unos segundos la foto, antes de volverla a guardar.

"¿Cómo se llama James realmente?" preguntó con la esperanza de poder encontrar más de él en google.

"Su nombre es Harry James Potter"

"James es lo único que repetía cuando lo encontré…" musitó asombrada.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué tanto secretito entre ustedes dos?" preguntó el moreno llegando a la sala con una sonrisa y una maletita de ruedas.

"Cuidado te quita el novio, James. Tessy es rápida" rió Olive.

Al despedirse de James, Tessy lo miró por un breve momento en donde su corazón se encogió. Al parecer la aventura se había acabado. El menor lo merecía, tenía derecho a su pasado y ella deseaba su felicidad. Si James era heredero de una fortuna o era un príncipe o algo así, tenía que saberlo tarde o temprano.

"Oh, vamos, Tessy, no me voy para toda la vida" bromeó el moreno.

"¡Oh, James!" exclamó y lo abrazó con demasiada fuerza. James se atoró un poco pero poco le importó. "Cuídate y llamas. Abrígate…"

"Sí, sí… también me tengo que bañar y cambiar los interiores" rió James.

"Disfruta el viaje. Pocas veces un amigo con tanto dinero nos invita. Sácale provecho a esta oportunidad"

"¡Hey! Él sólo se hará cargo de los paseos y pasajes, el resto, cada uno" reprochó el moreno.

Ella viró los ojos ante el orgullo del menor y le volvió a abrazar antes que se fuese. Draco se detuvo en la puerta cuando Harry ya estaba camino al auto.

"No haré nada que le dañe, Tessy. Créame que Harry… James… fue muy importante para mí"

Tessy asintió. "Cuida a Jam… a Harry" sonrió.

Draco asintió solemne y devolvió el gesto "Siempre".

 _Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

Notas: ¡Hola! Gracias por leerme y darle una oportunidad a la historia n.n ¡Vamos con ganas! :D Me encanta porque estos dos están haciendo la historia. Como podrán ver Astoria no es de mis personajes favoritos… y no puedo ver a Draco como bottom (sí, mal mi estereotipo pero qué se le hace…) Bueno, ya divago… ¡Mil gracias! Me animan mucho a seguir nwn

Disclaimer: La historia me perteneces (es más, vino de una que he ido escribiendo personalmente porque adoro el mundo del circo). Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling. Yo sólo fantaseo un poco con los que más adoro.

Esta historia es slash. Contenido gay y toda la diversidad que se me pueda ocurrir. Sino te agrada el género, no sigas leyendo.

Sin más:

¡Cafecito y a leer!

 **IV**

 _Pasado._

 _Harry se ocultó tras una columna mientras apretaba su mano herida con rabia. Los ojos los tenía húmedos por las lágrimas contenidas. ¡Pero no le daría el gusto a esa vieja! Si tenía que joderse la mano solamente por decir la verdad, soportaría su castigo un millón de veces más._

" _Potter el toque de queda fue hace bastante ¿qué haces?" preguntó una voz conocida. Harry bajó el rostro automáticamente. ¡¿Precisamente él?! "¿Estás sordo o qué?"_

" _¡Lárgate, Malfoy!" gritó antes de intentar salir corriendo; sin embargo, el rubio más fuerte que él, le jaló de la chompa haciendo que se cayese al piso. "Ouch…"_

 _Draco rodeó al moreno que se incorporaba. De pronto lo haló del antebrazo con brusquedad. Harry se quejó y forcejeó un momento, pero el rubio fue más rápido y vio la sangre que cubría la mano._

" _Eres tan torpe ¿Qué te has hecho, Potter?" preguntó alarmado y lo soltó. El moreno lo vio con rabia, pero sólo encontró real preocupación en los ojos grises._

" _Yo…"_

" _Has estado llorando" dijo el rubio y con cuidado tomó la mano dañada. "No… debo… decir… mentiras…" musitó. Miró a Harry y éste evitó verle a la cara porque las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos. "¿Quién te hizo esto?"_

" _No importa, Malfoy" se soltó con brusquedad y se puso de pie. "No digas una sola palabras ¿entendiste?"_

 _Draco respiró como armándose de paciencia. "Sólo si me dejas curarte"._

… _.._

 _Aquella noche Harry miró el desenvolvimiento felino y natural del rubio mientras preparaba la poción. Estaban en el área de pociones de Snape, lugar al que el rubio podía acudir sin permiso especial. Era admirable el gusto con el que lo hacía. Draco fruncía el ceño cuando leía y, de vez en cuando, sus labios se juntaban en una línea perfecta. Solía susurrar lo que leía y sonreía ligeramente cuando verificaba el proceso._

" _Bien. Dame tu mano, Potter" indicó sentándose a su lado. "No te la voy a comer, créeme"_

 _Harry se la otorgó y se sintió nervioso cuando Malfoy pasaba su dedo índice, con mucho cuidado, entre las palabras._

" _Ella no está bien de la cabeza. No debe hacer esto… ¿A dónde te va a llevar tu rebeldía, eh?"_

" _¡Ella dice que miento, Malfoy, pero yo lo vi!"_

" _Sí. Yo te creo, Potter; pero esa mujer viene con el fin de evitar un levantamiento político. Sé más inteligente. No porque puedas soportar dolor con la cabeza en alto, vas a ganar"_

" _¿Y qué hago? ¿Ayudar como un cobarde por lo bajo como lo haces tú?"_

 _Draco endureció su expresión y apretó la mano más de la cuenta. Harry se quejó pero ni pareció importarle. Tomó un poco de crema del pote y se la untó._

" _Oye… lo siento. No quise decir… Yo…"_

" _Pero lo dijiste. Y, Potter, felicidades porque tú puedes pararte frente a todos a decir que eres el gran héroe. No todos tenemos ese privilegio. Cada quien, en esta guerra, colabora como puede"._

" _Me haces daño, Malfoy" musitó con los ojos rojos debido al escozor y al apretón fuerte._

" _Oh. Lo siento"_

" _Nah… gracias… me lo merecía. ¡Ouch! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!"_

 _Draco sonrió "Obviamente porque eres Potter y yo Malfoy". Harry también sonrió._

… _.._

 _Los días pasaron y el ambiente en la escuela no mejoró. Dolores había informado de más normas, seguía prohibiendo el uso de magia en clases, aseguraba a todo el mundo que un retorno de Voldemort era una vil mentira y los castigos para Harry se endurecieron más, ya no sólo era una cicatriz si no que ahora hasta soportó hechizos de desarme._

 _Malfoy seguía curándole las heridas al Gryffindor con el mismo regaño de siempre "díselo a Dumbledore o alguien de la orden"; pero Harry terco y fiel a su palabra, seguía soportando._

 _La cercanía con el rubio, a Harry lo estaba sorprendiendo gratamente. En alguna ocasión hasta compartieron una risa muy amena. Conversaban acerca de las clases o se burlaban de alguno que otro profesor. Al principio nada fluía con naturalidad. Harry se encontró pensando acerca de qué hablar la próxima que se viesen; pero poco a poco, la cosa era más sencilla. Cada vez le costaba menos ser él mismo._

 _Draco Malfoy no era el odioso ser que toda la vida había imaginado. Por lo mismo que ese día no se explicaba qué había ocurrido. ¡Los insultos se fueron de lugar! ¡Y es que por su culpa el Quidditch quedó suspendido! Si no hubiese insultado así a los padres de Ron y de él mismo…_

" _Potter…" llamaron detrás de él en la torre de astronomía. Harry se giró rabioso._

" _¡Tú! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Ya jodiste bastante, no crees! Anda vete a cantar tu gran canción a otro lado, Malfoy" espetó._

 _El rubio suspiró cansado y se acercó a él. "Dame tu mano, Potter, sé que sales de un castigo más"._

" _¡Y qué mierda te importa! Pensé que…" ¿qué había pensado exactamente?_

" _¿Qué Potter? ¿Qué éramos amigos?"_

 _Harry se quedó en silencio. ¡Sí! O algo muy cercano a ello... El tiempo con el rubio no era desagradable, al contrario, incluso los silencios los disfrutaba. Su compañía se sentía diferente a la de Hermione o Ron… su compañía le daba paz… seguridad… confianza…_

" _Déjame solo, Malfoy"_

 _Pero él no lo hizo. Harry se vio acompañado por el rubio durante mucho tiempo, incluso cuando éste formó parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial, cuyo momento sirvió para una discusión en donde ambos se agarraron a golpes. No se hablaron durante unos meses después de aquello. Harry se alejó porque pensó que éste lo traicionaría (que haya aceptado liarse con los lameculos de Dolores, dejaba mucho a pensar). Ron y Hermione le aconsejaron ignorarlo porque parecía que Malfoy, en efecto, estaba del lado de Voldemort._

 _Para Harry no mirar al rubio, no contar con su compañía o no escuchar sus comentarios ácidos, es más, no ponerse a pelear en medio del pasillo, fue desolador y lo llenaba de mal humor._

 _Y el día en que el ED fue descubierto, Harry se decepcionó del rubio al ver que éste los escoltaba con varita en mano mientras se dirigían al bosque._

" _Sabía que eras una vil serpiente" farfulló Ron con rabia. "Igual que toda tu familia"._

 _Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a escuchar y a seguir a Hermione. Parecía que Ron tenía razón…_

" _Potter, escúchame bien" dijo de pronto el rubio cuando estuvieron en el bosque. Harry se tensó y sintió una brisa ligera en sus muñecas. ¡Malfoy lo estaba liberando! "No sé qué planea, Granger, pero nadie va a venir porque no saben en dónde estamos; pero hay seres que nos pueden ayudar. Creo que has sido amigo de alguno de ellos"_

" _Los centauros" musitó Harry con ánimos y sintiendo la adrenalina a mil. El rubio asintió y se alejó, no sin antes mirar con preocupación a Umbridge._

" _Ve… nosotros seguiremos como si nunca te hubieses ido" dijo bajito._

" _¿Dices algo, Harry?" preguntó Ron en un susurro._

 _A los minutos, Malfoy estuvo de regreso: más agitado, con algunos rasguños y despeinado. Harry lo miró con miedo de que le hubiese pasado algo, pero él sonrió de medio lado con una sonrisa llena de seguridad, confianza (el Gryffindor se sintió agradecido por eso, era el empujoncito preciso para seguir en esa lucha) y le indicó que mirase hacia adelante. Fue en ese momento en que comenzó todo._

… _.._

 _Madame Pomfrey negó la entrada a la visita durante días, bajo petición de Harry. Todo había acabado peor de lo que comenzó. Se sentía el ser más despreciable. Él debía de haber muerto en vez de su padrino… El Gryffindor tenía demasiado dolor en su corazón como para querer compañía._

 _El día pasó y él no se movió de su lugar. La enfermera le suministró las pociones y en cada momento en que lo dejó solo, él no hizo más que recordar una y otra vez la muerte de su padrino y la maldición que cernía sobre su persona._

 _Ya entrada la noche, el moreno escuchó el click de la puerta y suspiró. Pero si hacía muy poco que le habían dado el medicamento._

" _No estás solo ¿sabes?"_

" _Malfoy" musitó sorprendido. "¿Vienes a reírte de mí?"_

" _Te recuerdo que también he tenido pérdidas". El rubio no lo dudó y se acercó a la camilla. "Tus amigos están preocupados por ti"._

" _¿Y por qué estás tú y no ellos?"_

 _Malfoy sonrió de medio lado y se sentó en la única silla a su lado. Harry desvió la mirada de sus ojos. "Porque tus amigos, sin ti en peligro, suelen hacer caso y porque, incluso en estos momentos, ni porque me das pena te dejaría de mandar a la mierda"._

 _Harry se volteó y escondió su rostro contra el colchón para no escucharle más. Rechazó el contacto de su némesis cuando éste lo tocó, pero Malfoy fue persistente y al girarlo, le abrazó. Harry se quedó quieto y mudo por un momento. Su corazón se estaba deshaciendo, no obstante, aquel gesto lo trajo a la tierra. Dejó de lado el apellido, dejó de lado el pasado, se abrazó al rubio como si su vida dependiese de ello y lloró lo que no había hecho en todos esos días._

" _Shhh… no estás solo" susurró Malfoy_

" _Yo lo mate… yo fui un imprudente… Todos confiaron en mí…"_

 _Cuando ya no tuvo voz. Cuando sintió que las lágrimas ya no salían. Cuando el cansancio lo vencía, se dejó caer sobre el rubio._

" _Potter, si de algo estoy seguro es que pese a todo, tu padrino desea que vivas y sigas más fuerte que antes. Llora hoy, pero mañana es un nuevo día y que la pérdida de Sirius Black tenga sentido. Gana… ganemos esta guerra"._

" _Entonces ¿No te irás?" musitó muy bajito._

" _Espero que no, Potter"_

" _Hierba mala, no muere" susurró el Gryffindor._

 _El rubio rió, después de dudarlo un momento se subió a la cama, al lado del Gryffindor y descansó su cabeza sobre la de éste. "Fingiré no haber escuchado nada"._

 _Harry sonrió ligeramente y, poco a poco, cayó dormido._

… _.._

 _Después de unos días, en la clausura anual, Harry alzó la mirada y buscó un par de ojos grises en la casa Slytherin pero no los encontró. El rubio estaba mirando hacia adelante con todo el orgullo que sólo un príncipe de hielo puede demostrar._

" _Es triste cómo terminó el padre de Malfoy" comentó Hermione._

" _Se lo merece, Mione" farfulló el pelirrojo. "Azkaban le dará su merecido"_

 _Harry dejó de escuchar a sus amigos cuando Malfoy conectó con él. Éste le asintió con la cabeza y sonrió muy levemente._

" _Amigo, estás rojo. ¿Todo bien? Mione, creo que Harry está con fiebre"_

" _¿Qué? No… yo…"_

" _Oh, Harry… y es el último día de clases. ¿Cómo te cuidaremos?"_

" _No… en serio… estoy bien. Tranquilos" y sonrió. "De verdad estoy más tranquilo. La muerte de Sirius me ha dado una razón más por la cual luchar con todas las fuerzas que tengo"._

 _Aquel año terminó con sufrimiento, pero también con un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido para Harry. Uno que se mezclaba con lo mucho que iba a extrañar a cierto rubio. Miró su mano y estaba lozana, sin cicatrices ni dolor. Recordó la sutileza de las manos blancas del Slytherin, su mirada concentrada mientras le cubría con crema, su voz tajante al decirle que se cuidara y su sonrisa, una cosa muy bonita que jamás creyó que existiese pero que ahí estaba para él cuando menos se lo había esperado. Su corazón latió un poco más rápido y el carmín de sus mejillas se encendió más._

" _¿Harry?" llamó la voz preocupada de la castaña._

" _Tengo más de un motivo por el cual derrotar a Voldemort, chicos. Todos ustedes son muy valiosos" dijo con seguridad pensando que lo que sentía se debía a la esperanza de que todos fuesen felices._

…..

El rubio miró por encima del hombro del moreno y sonrió. "Estamos por descender" informó tranquilo.

"¿Pudimos haber hecho un viaje menos costoso, sabes? Me refiero a que pudimos haberlo hecho en auto o en bus…"

"James. Tengo los recursos, no te preocupes. Sólo disfruta"

"Pero gastar tanto… esos pasajes son lo que gano en tres meses de trabajo… ¡Y esto!"

"Con mayor razón, relájate y deja de sentirte culpable"

Sintió que el moreno se relajó y concentró en mirar la ciudad bajo ellos. El Slytherin había decidido llevarlo a Japón. Cuando pidió los pasajes en el counter, a Harry casi le da un colapso. "¡Tan lejos!" gritó. Draco pensó en destinos diferentes, pero tuvo miedo de que los reconocieran y lo que él buscaba era analizar a profundidad los daños en Harry. Había seguido leyendo los libros acerca de mentes lastimadas, pero todo indicaba que se debía a un conjuro directo; pero, Voldemort no tuvo tiempo de hechizar al moreno. Él estaba ahí y podía dar fe de ello. La maldición del inhumano nunca golpeó al Gryffindor.

Tenía que ver qué tanto recordaba el moreno y eso se hacía estudiando sus comportamientos, viendo si éste tenía déjà vu o costumbres antiguas muy marcadas, sueños de pasajes vividos, etc. Se trataba de relajarlo para que la mente comenzara a rememorar en el subconsciente y éste lo trajese a la superficie de las acciones inmediatas.

En conclusión, Draco distraería al moreno con todos sus recursos posibles, sin mostrarle absolutamente nada acerca de la magia. Era un auror profesional, con los resultados podría ir donde Granger y entre ambos buscarían la mejor solución. Él no podía tomar una decisión final. Sabía desde ya que en algún momento Harry mismo tendría que ver si quería recordar o no.

"¡Wow! ¡Mira esto, Draco!" exclamó el moreno tomando fotos con su cámara a la ciudad que bailaba en luces. Tokio estaba rodeado por edificios que, en suma, desafiaban la gravedad.

El rubio observó de perfil al moreno y no pudo evitar sonreír. Al menos Harry era feliz y eso estaba bien. Dumbledore con ese resultado estaba descansando en paz al igual que Black y todas las personas que lucharon por la paz. "Sólo espero que Harry goce de una vida real en algún momento" había dicho el viejo director en una de sus citas en su oficina. "Porque él se lo merece, no ha tenido una vida nada fácil, joven Malfoy".

"¿Alguna vez has venido aquí antes?" preguntó Harry (James como se conocía a él mismo) curioso.

"Una que otra vez por negocios"

"¿A dónde jamás has ido?"

"Mmm… hay un destino que lo reservo para algún momento. Digamos que es especial"

Harry lo quedó mirando y asintió en silencio.

"Estoy seguro de que esa persona especial algún día irá contigo" dijo entonces con calma. El rubio lo miró y sonrió de medio lado.

"No lo sé, James… realmente no lo sé…"

…..

Después de pasar migraciones, Draco recibió las llaves de su auto (¡Gracias a Blaise que siempre coordinaba sus estancias alrededor del mundo!) y se dirigieron al hotel. Harry había estado sorprendido del modelo deportivo. "¡Estás loco!" había exclamado.

"Bienvenidos al Renaissance Harbour View Hotel" saludó el botón cuando cruzaron las puertas del lujoso hotel. "Sus llaves, señor Malfoy, se la entregarán en recepción".

"Tessy no me lo va a creer" rió Harry detrás mientras observaba sorprendido el gran hospedaje.

En la recepción, Draco recibió la tarjeta de la suite doble e indicó que su nombre no estuviese publicado y la mayor discreción posible.

"No se preocupe, todo el personal está informado y ha firmado, señor" dijo la joven encargada con un ligero sonrojo.

El empresario asintió y fue hacia el moreno quien estaba leyendo una revista informativa.

"Tiene piscina, gimnasio, las habitaciones son inmensas, zona de spa, casino, restaurante… Por Dios, Draco. ¡Menuda vida que te gastas!"

"Hn. Y eso que no has visto mi hotel" respondió orgulloso, recordando que cada uno de estos contaba con su ligero toque mágico.

"Viéndote a ti, supongo que hasta centro comercial tiene" rió Harry.

En la habitación, el moreno no pudo estar más encantado. Su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja. Había una sala, una cocina, refrigerador completamente lleno, comedor, dos habitaciones ¡ambas totalmente equipadas! Con vista a la piscina, un bar ¡era un departamento de ricos! Y una televisión inmensa.

"Creo que sí te gustó" murmuró el rubio.

"¡Esto es un monstruo!" exclamó el moreno. "Pero… Draco ¿cómo esto te va a ayudar si haces lo mismo de toda la vida?" preguntó preocupado el ojiverde.

"Hace años, muchísimos años que no tomo unas simples vacaciones, James. El sólo hecho de saber que no tengo una reunión en pocas horas, me da paz".

"Mmm si no tienes trabajo entonces podrías cambiar tus ropas. Draco, estás con traje…"

El rubio miró a un lado avergonzado.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el Gryffindor con mirada preocupada.

"No tengo ropa simple, James" _Menos muggle,_ pensó.

Hora después Draco miraba de lado a lado la prenda que el moreno le mostraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

"No hay forma de que yo use eso…" murmuró con miedo.

"¡Vamos, Draco! Sólo es un short y es de vestir. Esto más una camiseta o ya, ya… camisa si gustas ¡pero con zapatillas! Se te verá bien. Casual y elegante. ¿Qué dices?"

El rubio volvió a mirar la prenda escéptico de usarla. El único momento en el que sus piernas estaban descubiertas era en la noche de verano y esto si no conjuraba aire frío en la habitación.

"Estás de vacaciones"

"Vale, vale. Dame eso. Me lo probaré".

Draco tomó las prendas y fue directo al probador. La señorita que le indicó su espacio, se sonrojó al verlo y lo atendió tartamudeando. Cuando se miró al espejo, sonrió de medio lado, no se veía nada mal. Prefirió quedarse con la camiseta, la camisa lo hacía lindo y él definitivamente era guapo, pero jamás lindo. El lindo se lo dejaba a Harry. Negó rápidamente su propio pensamiento y se apresuró en salir.

"Gracias" dijo después de pagar con la tarjeta.

"Supongo que te quedó bien" sonrió el moreno. "¿Ves? No fue tan difícil"

La cajera sonrió y no pudo evitar decirles que formaban una linda pareja. Harry rió y lo negó prontamente.

"Somos amigos" recalcó.

El rubio no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir y callado salió de la tienda. Pasos atrás el moreno lo siguió con rapidez.

"¡Draco! Espera, joder… no camines tan rápido. ¿Qué tienes?"

Pero él no respondió. Se detuvo de pronto y miró al frente. Las personas los rodeaba en el centro comercial, las mujeres paseaban con varias bolsas mientras se reían entre ellas y muchos de los hombres, quienes caminaban a los lados, iban con cara de pocos amigos.

No podía decirle a Harry que se había sentido ofendido con la respuesta que había dado. No es que sintiese afecto, para nada, pero por favor, era un Malfoy. ¡Cualquiera quisiera ser su pareja! Hasta el mismo Harry Potter, a pesar de haber perdido la memoria ¿no? Era su orgullo, se dijo. Su orgullo estaba herido.

Suspiró. Esto iba a ser difícil, pensó. Estar con Harry como un desconocido cuando en pocos años lo había conocido como jamás imaginó que haría. Había conocido sus sueños, sus miedos, sus enojos y sus dudas. Visto facetas admirables y aceptado los errores. " _Basta_ , _soy_ _un profesional y voy a hacer mi trabajo"_.

"¿Estás bien?" escuchó que el moreno preguntó.

"Sí, sólo que tenemos que ir a visitar la torre del reloj y el Tsim Sha Tsui Promenade. Tenemos dos horas para cada uno. De ahí cena a las ocho de la noche y piscina a las nueve. Un breve descanso a las diez para una bebida y a descansar. Mañana a las siete…"

"Draco, detente. Draco…" Harry comenzó a reír. "Dios, eres increíble. Primero ve y cámbiate la ropa. Toma un respiro y veremos qué hacer"

"Pero la hora, James"

El moreno frunció el ceño, jaló a Draco por la muñeca y lo sorprendió totalmente al arrancharle el reloj y lanzarlo lejos. El rubio abrió de par en par los ojos ¡ese accesorio era todo un capricho!

"Bien, ahora sí ¿puedes estar más relajado?"

Ambos muchachos giraron cuando un joven exclamó "¡Menuda mi suerte, un rolex!"

"Oh…" se sonrojó el moreno. Draco negó con la cabeza, divertido. "¿Lo siento?"

"No. Mentira, James, no lo haces"

…..

El empresario descubrió que pasear con Harry era divertido. Éste, a medida que pasaban tiempo juntos, tomaba más confianza. Colocó su música favorita en el auto a todo volumen y poco le importó lo que el rubio pensara puesto se puso a bailar y cantar. Draco recordó al Harry que era mago. Era más tímido y siempre parecía pedir permiso para mostrar aspectos de su personalidad; éste en cambio era más impulsivo y desvergonzado. _Quizás porque ahora vive en América_ , pensó, _o bien porque me he convertido en un estirado._

La torre del reloj fue increíble. Draco terminó tomándole varias fotos a Harry, éste en todas sonreía y hasta hacía caras tontas.

"Draco, sonríe…" dijo aburrido tras tomar la quinta foto. El rubio frunció el ceño y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho y dio una sonrisa de medio lado. "No… así no…"

Harry se acercó al rubio y con cada índice le empujó las comisuras de los labios. El rubio iba a retroceder, no tenía la costumbre del tacto con nadie y si hablaba de Astoria, nada era improvisado o por impulso, sus encuentros eran una actividad más en la agenda.

"Tranquilo, Malfoy. No muerdo" sonrió.

El tacto de Harry le dejó un cosquilleo sobre la piel.

"Eso está mucho mejor".

Continuando con su paseo, demasiado lento para el gusto del tenso rubio, fueron al paseo Tsim Sha Tsui. Ahí Harry compró unas cuantas cosas para él, Tessy y la abuela. Draco sólo escogió un par de adornos para su madre. En aquel lugar luminoso y lleno de personas ambos se tomaron una foto, para variar Draco fue criticado por el moreno "Parecías de revista, muy artificial ¿por qué no te relajas?" había susurrado con cierta decepción. El Slytherin se planteó la misión de colaborar más desde ese momento. Al parecer el asunto para Harry era importante.

"Japón es una ciudad muy moderna y bonita" comentó el moreno en el auto camino al hotel.

"Así es. Mañana iremos a un lugar un poco más natural"

"Mmm… he leído que el Lan Kwai Fong es un buen lugar para divertirse, bailar y pasarla bien… ¿podremos ir?"

Draco suspiró. Sus lugares de diversión usualmente eran un bar en donde un pianista tocaba una melodía lenta y los demás charlaban sus asuntos.

"¿No te gusta nada de eso, verdad?"

"Mmm. Te pedí ayuda para pasar unas buenas vacaciones, eres el conocedor del tem así que iremos uno de estos días"

Harry sonrió ampliamente "Soy el gurú del descanso"

El Slytherin asintió y volvió su atención a las calles. Manejó más tranquilo. De pronto sintió el flash y giró sorprendido.

"¡Esta si fue una bonita foto!" exclamó su acompañante.

…..

Antes de ir a descansar, el moreno quiso un poco de fruta. Se justificó diciendo que era una manía adquirida por el baile. Draco descubrió que, mientras el joven Potter comía lo que le ofrecía el gran comedor de Hogwarts y era feliz, éste era sumamente antojón. Chocolates, agua, frutas y café era lo que más picaba durante el día aparte de las comidas principales. Draco se preguntó cómo era que podía consumir tanto y tener esa contextura tan especial.

"¡Es por todo el gasto de energía que tengo en el circo!" rió el moreno. "Si dejo de comer o como poquito, desaparezco" comentó escogiendo las manzanas más rojitas.

"¿Siempre bailas?"

"No, pero siempre entreno. Es mi trabajo"

"¿Y te sientes bien?"

"Tus preguntas son graciosas, Draco. Primero si era feliz y ahora esta. Umm me siento bien porque es lo que me gusta. Cuando danzo realmente siento que me encuentro" Harry se detuvo con una manzana en la mano. "La carga de adrenalina es lo máximo. Mi cuerpo se pone completamente tibio". Miró al rubio. "Cuando danzo mi confianza es máxima. Siempre lo digo: es como mágico… y me recuerda algo…" Draco frunció el ceño atento. "Bah, eso es una tontería" volvió a lo suyo con las frutas.

"No. Pfff… ya comenzaste, cuéntame"

Harry fue al siguiente anaquel y se quedó mirando la cajita de naranja bien empaquetada. La tomó y sonrió "Siento que si lo hago con mayor ahínco, algo dentro de mí va a explotar y salir. Algo así como una energía o un súper poder, de esos que sólo se ven en los dibujitos. Es tonto" rió. "Siento que me recuerda a una sensación del pasado… como si una brisa tibia brotara de mi cuerpo, es algo que no conozco, pero a la vez es súper familiar" Se sonrojó. "Jamás le he dicho esto a nadie".

Draco se quedó callado. El bailarín le acababa de explicar cómo se sentía la magia, cosa extraña porque él no la detectaba en él.

Siguieron comprando y cuando Harry se disponía a pagar, una persona exclamó el nombre del rubio. Ambos chicos miraron y encontraron a un hombre de traje con un ramo de rosas.

"Oh no…" murmuró el rubio.

El hombre dejó la cola que estaba haciendo y se acercó a la pareja de amigos. Estaba tan elegante como usualmente andaba Draco. Era castaño, de piel clara y ojos celestes. Tenía unas pequitas que le daban un toque infantil.

"¡Draco-sama! ¿Qué hace aquí? No me informaron que vendría" se excusó haciendo una venia a ambos. Por el rostro de Harry, éste no entendió nada de la lengua japonesa.

"Buenas noches, Daichi-san. Es que no he venido a trabajar, estoy de vacaciones"

El castaño se quedó sorprendido y observó a ambos, sobre todo a Harry de pies a cabeza y le sonrió con amabilidad.

"Que alegría ver que está despejándose un poco. ¿Cómo se encuentra Astoria-san?"

"Ella…" Draco recordó a su novia. "No quiso venir" Ante la mirada escéptica de uno de los gerentes de la cadena de hoteles Malfoy, resopló, "Sólo guarda silencio. No quiero que nadie sepa".

Harry se mostró aburrido al no entender nada, pagó y dispuso a guardar sus frutas en la bolsa reciclable que compró. Los dos hombres parecían seguir conversando del trabajo mientras que un chico alto, de contextura atlética, rubio y con una sonrisa amplia, se le acercaba.

"Bueno, entonces que se divierta, Draco-sama. Lo estaremos esperando para la reunión del mes y no se preocupe…" se calló al escuchar la risa de dos muchachos. Ambos giraron y vieron que Harry se reía feliz de la vida con el otro rubio.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. ¿Quién era ese y qué hacía conversando tan feliz con Harry? ¿Y por qué éste de pronto reía tan abiertamente con ese desconocido? No se dio cuenta de que era observado por el joven gerente.

"Su amigo es muy social" comentó Daichi. En ese momento el rubio apretó los puños. ¡Já! Gran amigo que ni siquiera le recordaba. "¿Draco-sama todo bien?" Preguntó el castaño mirando con asombro a su jefe.

Draco jamás se salía de control frente a los demás. Eso lo aprendió desde pequeño con las llamadas de atención de su padre y lo afianzo, y perfeccionó durante la guerra. Él no dejaba ver cómo se sentía y, en ese momento su brazo temblaba por la fuerza con que cerraba las manos.

"¡Draco-sama!" exclamó el castaño.

"¿Eh?"

"Nos vemos en la reunión ¿le parece? Creo que tiene unos asuntos que resolver. Yo me retiro, Draco-sama. Fue un gusto verle con…"

"James, él es James"

El castaño asintió y fue a pagar sus flores. Draco respiró hondo y se concentró en controlarse. Más tranquilo se acercó a los jóvenes.

"¡Ahí estás, Draco! Te presento a Charles, Charles éste es Draco" presentó Harry, contento.

El rubio miró a Draco y sonrió bonachón, le estiró la mano y éste le correspondió apretando ligeramente demás.

"¿Y hasta cuando se quedan? No sabía que venías acompañado, James" habló en perfecto inglés.

"Unos cuantos días y, efectivamente, no viene solo" cortó el rubio sin sonreír. Harry frunció el ceño. Draco parecía un cubo de hielo.

"Eh… ah… sí… bueno, espero que nos podamos ver, James. No pierdas mi número ¿sí?"

Harry asintió y el joven no perdió tiempo en despedirse.

"Perdón malograr tu conquista" se excusó fríamente.

"Draco. Lo trataste muy mal"

"No me gusta la gente"

"¿No te gusta la gente o no te gusta porque no se ve como uno de los tuyos?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó sin entender y mirando al moreno.

"Porque se ve que no es tan rico como tú. ¿Qué crees? ¿Porque no tiene los millones de dólares que tú sí, tienes derecho a ser así de grosero? Y no es mi conquista ¿tú qué sabes de mis gustos personales? No me lo has preguntado siquiera"

Draco vio al joven, Harry estaba rojo y su mirada brillaba. Era ese brillo que conocía muy bien cuando discutían en la escuela.

"Está bien ¿Eres heterosexual o gay, James?"

"¡Oh, vete a la mierda, Malfoy!"

Harry no habló hasta llegar al hotel. Ahí abrió la refrigeradora con enojo y guardó lo comprado. Se fue a su habitación y la cerró de un portazo. Draco suspiró. Genial, apenas un día y ya estaban peleando. El Harry que él conocía no era tan extrovertido y tenía pena de admitir que era gay. El Harry que él conocía en ese momento estaría acurrucándose entre sus brazos, susurrándole sus expectativas, dándole besos de vez en cuando, mirando el fuego en silencio…

Dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldar del sillón de la salita y encendió la televisión. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y leyó los mensajes, casi todos eran de Astoria. Con enojo aventó el aparato sobre la mesita de vidrio.

En un día Harry había logrado que dejase de trabajar, que cambiara sus ropas por algo más que un traje de trabajo, que no mirase la hora como un maniaco, que no corriese por cumplir una agenda y que pierda control sobre sus emociones. ¿No se suponía que él estaba para analizar al moreno?

Acordándose de su misión, del otro bolsillo extrajo una libreta pequeña y escribió.

" _Siente poder cuando danza" (clara evidencia de magia)_

" _No se detecta magia al analizarlo con los hechizos respectivos"_

" _Su personalidad ha cambiado. En el pasado mostraba más hermetismo"._

Lo último casi lo garabateó recordando el número que el moreno había conseguido en apenas pocos minutos.

"Draco…"

El rubio alzó la mirada y Harry estaba en pijamas mirándole.

"¿Si?"

Harry se sentó a su lado. "Perdón haberte juzgado anteriormente. Mmm sé que te mueves en un círculo social mucho más alto que el mío y estás en tu derecho de decidir con quien hablar y con quién no". Comenzó a jugar con sus pies mientras los miraba. "Es sólo que… yo pertenezco a las personas más sencillas, por así decirlo, y estoy acostumbrado a que algunos no me reconozcan o chicos como tú no me tomen en serio. Creo que por eso actué tan a la defensiva contigo…"

"No fue por la posición que actué así, James. Sólo no soy sociable, apenas tengo cuatro amigos y mi lista se acabó"

"Tampoco tengo muchos amigos, Draco; pero no le hablo así a las personas. Siempre es bonito sonreír porque no conoces la historia del otro"

El Slytherin guardó silencio. Ese era el Harry que él conocía. Sonrió con nostalgia.

"¿Sonreír o coquetear?" bromeó. Su propia ocurrencia le hizo sentir un aguijón en el pecho. Un aguijón que dolió.

Harry se sonrojó. Por su lado, tenía que admitir que había conversado muy entusiasta con el muchacho de la tienda con el fin de ver la reacción del rubio, pero antes de ver celos, lo que encontró fue rechazo.

El moreno por un momento se hizo la idea de que Draco podía gustar de él. En el pasado había recibido ofertas ilógicas sin siquiera haber salido por un café. Cartas o declaraciones de amor puro después de alguna presentación. Sabía que era súper egocéntrico, pero se había sentido halagado y feliz de que un hombre como Draco se pudiese fijar en él; sin embargo, al parecer sólo quería pasar unas vacaciones con una persona ajena a su entorno. Las palabras del empresario eran ciertas y eso le molestaba y entristecía un poquito. Estar al lado del rubio lo hacía sentir tranquilo, protegido y confiado. Era extraño porque jamás le había sucedido con alguien.

Harry lo había estado analizando, bebiendo cada detalle del empresario con cuidado y llegó a la conclusión de que éste tenía una persona importante a la cual quería.

Cada vez se convencía más de que Draco no era gay o bisexual. No había mirado ni coqueteado con nadie en doble sentido y él… él no estaba mal. Lo más salomónico era comportarse como, lo que desde el inicio, acordaron: amigos. Era demasiado bueno que el rubio fuese gay y encima se fijase en él, un bailarín de un módico circo.

"Mañana visitaremos a los pandas" sonrió el rubio.

"¡¿De verdad?!" exclamó Harry impresionado.

"¿No te gustan acaso?"

"¡Claro que sí!" rió. "Son demasiado bonitos como para no tenerles cariño".

"¿Cuál es tu animal favorito, James?"

"A ver… de los reales, el ciervo. Sí, sé que no es el delfín o el puma" viró los ojos. "Pero el ciervo siempre es especial. Y de los irreales, es el dragón"

"El Dragón me gusta" concordó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Harry miró directamente a los ojos grises y tuvo que controlar sus manos para no acariciar la mejilla del empresario. " _¿Por qué me traes esta confianza que con nadie he sentido jamás?_ "

Draco lo miró un momento y asintió en silencio. Momentos más tarde, cuando Harry se fue a dormir escribió:

" _Los recuerdos del pasado, los proyecta como gustos personales"._

Sonrió al saber que de una u otra forma él estaba en los gustos del moreno. Nadie se lo aseguraba, pero era agradable pensarlo.

"Dragón me gusta" susurró contento recordando las bromas que Harry le hacía en el pasado.

 _Continuará…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Notas: ¡Hola! Como siempre: tooodos mis gracias :D Hoy decidí enfocarme en el pasado. Quería que viesen la relación de ellos. ¡Fue tan adorable escribir éste capi! n.n no sé si vuelva a viajar en el tiempo, quizás lo haga pero sólo como referencias. Por cierto, disculpen si hay algún error… me esfuerzo por dejarlo bonito pero, a veces, se me escapa, jeje._

 _Disclaimer: La historia me perteneces (es más, vino de una que he ido escribiendo personalmente porque adoro el mundo del circo). Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling. Yo sólo fantaseo un poco con los que más adoro._

 _Esta historia es slash. Contenido gay y toda la diversidad que se me pueda ocurrir. Sino te agrada el género, no sigas leyendo._

 _Sin más:_

 _¡Cafecito y a leer!_

 **V**

 _ **En el pasado…**_

El inicio del año llegó sin vítores ni bengalas, al contrario, pasaban sus días metidos en los diarios buscando información y marcando las constantes desapariciones. Hermione intentaba encontrar un patrón entre estas, pero aún no lo conseguía. Ron estaba enojado porque su Ginny estaba saliendo con Dean y Harry… él intentaba volver a hablar con Malfoy.

No entendía por qué el rubio lo ignoraba de esa forma tan despectiva y eso no era todo. Necesitaba muchas respuestas. ¿Por qué éste estuvo en el callejón Knockturn? ¿Cuál era esa misión de la que se jactaba frente a sus amigos? ¿Por qué ya no peleaba con él? ¡Por qué no era el de siempre! Había acudido a Dumbledore a contarle sus temores pero éste sólo sonrió y le dijo que no hacía nada perdiendo los papeles, que lo dejase ser.

Todos los días era lo mismo. Llegaba a la sala común y a medida que iba comiendo, lo miraba de reojo pero para Malfoy él era una pared.

"¿Toffdo bien, compffañeffro?" preguntó Ron mientras masticaba.

"¡Ron! ¡Pasa primero!" El pelirrojo viró los ojos. "Sí, Harry, estás bastante distraído últimamente y ya deja a Malfoy. Mirándole no vas a encontrar respuestas".

"Es un arrogante, mentiroso y traidor. Está más que claro, que ahora es uno de esos, Harry. Pierdes tu tiempo pensando en que nos intenta ayudar" cercioró Ron.

Los días pasaron y Dumbledore le mostraba el pasado de Voldemort mientras él los analizaba y, aparte, leía y releía el libro de pociones recientemente encontrado. Entre estas actividades; los partidos, las clases, los exámenes y el lidiar con una nueva etapa en su vida que le tenía de cabeza sentimentalmente; dejó de lado su casi obsesión con rubio.

Ginny en las reuniones de Slughorn demostró ser una chica muy inteligente, directa y segura. Harry estaba asombrado porque jamás imaginó que la niña tímida de segundo año, se convertiría en aquella mujer mordaz.

"¿Y ya hiciste todos tus deberes?" preguntó ella mientras iban hacia la casa Gryffindor.

"Ehh… bueno…"

Ella rió. "No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Hermione"

"¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás con todo?"

Ginny pareció pensarlo un poco y suspiró. "Terminé con Dean…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Hay una persona a la que no puedo dejar de querer" sonrió con pena. "¿No te ha pasado que por más ocupado que estés, por más tiempo que haya pasado, siempre va a haber alguien que te desconcentre de todo?"

Harry se quedó callado y un chico de ojos grises y cabello rubio apareció en su mente. Miró al piso con tristeza. "Creo que sé a qué te refieres"

En ese momento el moreno sintió una sombra pasar apresurada en el inicio del corredor. Se giró y sólo vio la punta de una bufanda verde con plata. Frunció el ceño ¿acaso sería…?

"Ginn… ¿puedes continuar sola? hay algo que acabo de recordar"

"¿Eh? Oh…" murmuró con decepción. "Si no hay de otra. Claro que sí".

"¡Gracias!" dijo aliviado y salió corriendo.

Harry buscó al rubio con el mapa de los merodeadores y encontró que, efectivamente, éste se perdía en el interior de la sala de los menesteres. Se encaminó y una vez allí exigió a la puerta ver a Draco Malfoy, esta mostró una puerta muy Slytherin para el gusto de Harry. Entró despacio y con la varita en la mano.

Un pasillo le dio la bienvenida y al final de éste había luz saliendo de otra habitación. Se asomó con pasos lentos y encontró a Malfoy temblando mientras intentaba, al parecer, encontrar un frasco de poción de un maletín con varios más. Harry lo observó con detenimiento y vio que el rubio tenía el borde del ojo morado, corte en un labio, la mejilla hinchada y respiraba con dificultad. No lo dudó más y corrió al ojigris sin siquiera detenerse a recoger la varita que había soltado.

"¡Malfoy!" exclamó. Éste giró su cabeza con demasiada sorpresa. "Por Merlín, Malfoy ¿qué te pasa?" preguntó el moreno agachándose y mirándole de cerca, el rostro.

El rubio intentó contestar, sin embargo, el temblor fue tanto que cerró sus ojos con furia y continuó buscando. Intentó sacar uno de los frascos pero todo se le resbalaba. Harry le empujó las manos. "Tranquilo, yo te la voy a dar" susurró mientras cogía el frasquito pequeño y se lo llevaba a los labios del Slytherin. "Ven… ¡Vamos, Malfoy, sólo recuéstate en mí para que puedas tomarla!".

Malfoy pareció pensarlo pero claudicó y tragó la sustancia de largo. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue controlándose y pudo respirar con mayor facilidad. Harry, con miedo, tocó la frente del rubio y sintió alivio cuando la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a normalizarse. Ya no era el cubo de hielo del principio.

La habitación estaba en total silencio, apenas roto por las respiraciones del rubio. Cuando estuvo más relajado miró directamente los orbes verdes. Harry sintió que su estómago le daba mil volteretas, que su corazón latía a mil y que sus mejillas quemaban cada vez más. Iba a preguntarle a Malfoy si le encontraba algo en la cara; éste emitió una ligera sonrisa y susurró un inentendible "imbécil…" antes de caer en manos de Morfeo.

… _.._

Harry abrió los ojos con parsimonia y se encontró en una habitación con decoraciones plateadas y verde esmeralda. Recordó que estaba en la sala de menesteres y bajó rápidamente la mirada a sus piernas. Durmió recostado sobre el cabezal con Malfoy sobre sus piernas, para sentir si éste se volvía a poner mal.

"¿Malfoy?" susurró incorporándose. "Malfoy" El rubio tenía una expresión pacífica. "Oye…"

"Tsk…" el Slytherin se levantó como si nada. Su cabello un tanto despeinado hizo que Harry se riese ligeramente. "No digas nada, Potter"

"Ni siquiera lo pensé"

Ambos guardaron silencio. Malfoy se sentó al lado de Harry y se apoyó contra la cabecera mientras miraba la pintura del techo. La sala de los menesteres tenía una melancólica pintura, en el techo, de un ángel cuyas alas estaban destrozadas. El moreno alzó la vista.

"Oh…"

"¿Cómo es que siempre me encuentras cuando menos lo espero?" preguntó el Slytherin.

"Te digo si me dices por qué siempre te encuentro tan mal. Éste año superó mucho lo del anterior"

"Hn. Como si me fueras a creer"

"¿Cómo sabes que no lo haré si ni siquiera lo intentas? Soy Potter, quien busca ser un héroe siempre ¿no? Quizás pueda ayudarte"

"¿Por qué eres así?" farfulló el rubio. Harry lo miró sin entender. "Merlín, Potter, entre más te ignoro, más gritas en silencio mi nombre. ¿Por qué simplemente no te dedicas a lo tuyo?"

"Porque somos amigos… o algo así… el año pasado…"

"El año pasado ya fue, Potter. Las cosas han cambiado demasiado. Un acercamiento entre nosotros puede desencadenar tragedias"

"¿Aún estás con la orden?" Después de una pausa, el rubio asintió. "Entonces, nada puede salir mal…" dijo bajito.

"Potter, paso información a la orden y finjo para quien tú sabes. Lastimosamente, no se puede ofrecer lealtad a dos bandos sin sacrificar algo. Sigue con tu vida y aprende todo lo que puedas para que derrotes a ese mequetrefe y podamos ser libres. Déjame a mí lidiar con mi parte".

Harry vio como el rubio se puso de pie, tomó su capa y el maletín, para irse. Pensaba que no era justo. Quizás si Malfoy le dijese la verdad, algo podían hacer entre ambos. ¡Eso era más sencillo! ¡Eso era lo que hacían los amigos…!

"¡Espera!" exclamó poniéndose de pie de un salto. El rubio se detuvo antes de salir, sin girar a verle. "El año pasado me demostraste que no eres todo lo que creí y no sé qué te está pasando pero quizás… quizás podamos manejarlo mejor. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una ¿no?"

"Hn ¿y por qué habría de ser tú y yo, Potter?" escupió.

"¡Porque para mí, tú eres mi amigo, Draco!" gritó exasperado y enojado el moreno.

… _.._

Los meses pasaron. Las clases y deberes se volvieron más tediosos. Al comenzar, Draco pensó que podría con todo, incluida su misión con el Lord oscuro; sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, todo se complicaba. Las "tareas" del mago, no eran sencillas.

El Slytherin se sintió asqueroso por no hacer nada el día en que atacó a sus dos compañeros, se exasperaba por tener que maniobrar el ingreso de los mortifagos y se agotaba de ir a las clases privadas con Severus para ser mejor en ataque y contra ataque. Esto sin contar las reuniones con Dumbledore y las tareas de la orden.

Debía asesinar a Dumbledore y lo más ilógico era que el viejo loco le, prácticamente, obligó a dar su palabra de cumplirlo. Los encargados de la muerte del director eran Severus y él. Los dos se estaban mentalizando para tal aberración.

Dumbledore le hizo jurar que no le diría nada a Potter… Potter, otro tema de la lista que, como siempre, le tenía de cabeza. El moreno seguía insistiendo en ser amigos y no dejaba de acosarlo. No tenía idea de cómo pero siempre aparecía en donde menos lo esperaba cuando creía que estaba escondido a la perfección. Ya a estas alturas se había resignado. Hasta cierto punto era reconfortante saber que estaba cerca.

Draco se miró al espejo y respiró hondo armándose de valor. Estaba adolorido por la maldición cruciatus a la que le sometieron más de cinco veces. Todo porque titubeó y el lord odiaba que sus "vasallos" fuesen débiles. ¡Costó tanto mantener la cabeza en su sitio para que éste no invadiera lo que tanto guardaba!

"¡Maldición!" exclamó golpeando la loza del lavado.

"¿Draco?" preguntó una voz ya muy conocida. El rubio se giró y vio a Potter preocupado.

Sintió mucho enojo. ¡Ese idiota no entendía que si seguía acercándosele sólo se pondría en más problemas!

"¡Joder, Potter! ¡¿Qué mierda debo decirte para que te largues de mi vista?!" gritó con desesperación con la voz del lord gritando en su _mente "Matar a Potter es el objetivo principal"_. Draco ya no tenía más fuerzas para asegurar que podría seguir protegiendo al moreno. Su cuerpo se resentía más ante cada dolor. Tenía miedo de que Voldemort lo desarmara con tanta rabia que iba a ver que estaba ayudando a la orden y que, por voluntad propia, cuidaba a Potter.

"Yo…" miró al piso.

"Entiende. No quiero ser tu amigo. Somos enemigos y si estoy en la orden sólo es para salvar mi pellejo".

"Pero tú siempre me ayudas. El otro día que salí herido en la visita que hice con Dumbledore, tú me curaste… de nuevo… Pudiste haber hecho que me castigaran por andar afuera a tiempos que no debo y me cubriste… Cuando me puse triste por estar recordando, no te fuiste, me acompañaste hasta que dormí… ¿Por qué?"

"Porque…" Draco se obligó a pensar con rapidez. Mierda. Escuchado así sonaba aterrador. ¿El haciendo todo eso por Potter? A dónde le había llevado el corazón. ¡Que patético! "Lo hago porque es una de las cosas que me han obligado a hacer. Dumbledor me lo puso como misión" mintió.

"¿Qué?"

"Ay, Por Merlín Potter. Eres un mañoso, llorón y estúpido que no hace más que aventarse a los problemas de cabeza. Tienes un ego tan inflado que te alucinas un héroe. Entérate de algo: todo lo que haces por fama y por ser el centro de atención, a los demás les cuesta tiempo. Mírame a mí. Perdiendo tiempo, de mi valiosa vida, por estarte cuidando como un niño de cinco años"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" exclamó el Gryffindor con rabia.

"Eres igual a tu padre" espetó recordando las historias de Severus. "Un completo Don Nadie que busca ser alguien y sólo llega a ser una maldita cucaracha. Revives y revives. Un narcisista que no ve más allá de sus triunfos"

"¡No te atrevas a meter a mi padre en esto, Malfoy!"

"Uy… ¿por qué? ¿Le llorarás a tu madre? Porque también tienes de ella. Me dijeron que conseguía todo con una sonrisa y todos sabemos que eres un manipulador de mier…" se cayó con el puñete vigoroso que le atestó Potter.

Cayó al suelo. Otro golpe más. Su cuerpo parecía gritar, sintió que sus huesos se desgarraban. El moreno lo tomó de las solapas del uniforme con ira e iba a darle otro puñetazo; no obstante, con rapidez, el rubio tomó la varita y lo expulsó lejos.

Draco, al ver los ojos verdes llenos de ira y decepsión, sintió que quería gritar… ¡Todo era injusto!

"¡Maldito hurón! ¡Hipócrita! ¡Estúpido! ¡Pensé que eras diferente, pero todos tienen razón! ¡Eres igual a tu padre!" gritó el Gryffindor y se puso en pose de combate. "¡Ve y dile a Dumbledore que yo no necesito a una serpiente asquerosa como niñera! ¡Sé cuidarme muy bien solo!"

El Slytherin sonrió de medio lado ocultando la tristeza que le causaban esas palabras; no obstante, era lo correcto. Potter debía mantenerse lejos de él. Era lo mejor.

"Me das risa, Potter. Intentas ser importante y no eres más que un huérfano sin importancia que busca amor. Amor que éste mundo no está dispuesto a darte porque para todos sólo sirves para algo: matar al lord oscuro y de ahí serás olvidado" susurró ocultando su pena. Tomó la varita sabiendo que con esto alejaría por siempre al moreno y lanzó el hechizo: "¡Cruc…!"

"¡Sectumsempra!" gritó el moreno.

Draco abrió los ojos de par en par y un golpe sordo le dio en el pecho. Sintió que su cuerpo quemaba y de pronto creyó explotar. Cayó al suelo y lo último que vio fue el rostro de horror del Gryffindor. Quiso decirle _"Tranquilo, todo está bien. Hace mucho sé que antes de que a ti te pase algo, moriré luchando por tu vida… porque me gustas… porque te quiero…"_ Pero no pudo porque no fue consciente de más.

… _.._

 _ **(Nota de la autora: por fines prácticos, cambié el lugar del beso de Ginny con Harry).**_

Cuando Draco despertó se dio cuenta de que no podía mover su cuerpo. No que importara porque conocía demasiado bien ese techo. Estaba en la enfermería. Viró los ojos y farfulló.

"Ammm… Malfoy… ¿Me escuchas?" preguntó la voz de Potter.

"Tsk…" se quejó y agradeció el poder mover la boca. "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿La pelea no fue suficiente para ti?"

"Yo… discúlpame…" musitó.

"Bah. Sigo vivo así que da igual, Potter. ¿De dónde sacaste ese hechizo? ¿Qué me hizo?" Evitó decir qué me hiciste porque se negaba a creer que el moreno lo odiase tanto. Dolía demasiado.

"Errr… lo vi en un libro y por cierto, era de Snape. No sabía qué hacía, en serio. Sólo lo repetí, jamás pensé que te causaría tanto daño… Perdón…"

Y Draco respiró con alivio. Potter no era capaz de odiar. Sonrió de medio lado.

"Aún no me has dicho qué cosa me hizo"

"Amm… lo siento en serio… yo… ¡Oh, Malfoy!"

"¿Estás llorando?" preguntó con curiosidad. Nadie respondió, Harry sólo sollozo. Respiró hondo calmándose porque el hecho de saber que Harry se sentía culpable por haberle hecho daño, era masoquistamente agradable. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Cerca de la media noche. No me dejaban entrar y tuve que esperar a escondidas"

"No me sorprende en absoluto" y escuchó al moreno reírse ligeramente. Eso estaba mucho mejor.

Potter se disculpó unas mil veces más y sin tristeza contó que lo habían suspendido del Quidditch. A Malfoy le pareció que su padrino había exagerado, siendo que era el autor de catastrófico hechizo. Su padrino siempre se quejaba del moreno y hasta cierto punto resultaba gracioso, incluso para Dumbledore. Siempre decía que era un muchacho engreído, cabeza hueca, debilucho y llorica pero el odio de las palabras no acompañaba el brillo de sus ojos.

"¿Y qué más has hecho en tu día, Potter?" preguntó de la nada.

"¿Eh? Tuve una cita con Dumbledore. Me regañó un poco… me dijo que había sido inconsciente de usar un hechizo del que desconozco los efectos siendo que tengo la experiencia del diario de Ryddle. ¿Sabes de eso?"

"Mmm algo. Me las han contado en una que otra reunión de la orden. Deberías escucharlos… te tratan como a un niño travieso. No te ilusiones, para mí sigues siendo el estúpido de siempre"

"¡Hey! No busqué ninguna de esas cosas, ellas llegaron a mí". Guardó silencio. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Mi cuerpo no lo siento. Eso es bueno ¿no?"

"Ehhh… estás con sedante mientras se recupera. Malfoy ¿puedo venir a acompañarte hasta que estés bien?"

Draco resopló. Severus tenía razón, Potter pensaba con los pies y no con la cabeza.

"¿Para qué preguntas si vendrás de todos modos?"

Al día siguiente, Draco se sintió mejor. Pudo sentarse y poder comer por sí solo. Madame Pomfrey le suministró sus dosis de pociones y lo curó con magia. Cada que ella le lanzaba el hechizo, le hacía sentir mucho frío. Tomó el libro que Blaise le trajo en la tarde y comenzó a leerlo. Iban a tener examen en pocos días y él era un alumno aplicado pese a todo. Dumbledore también lo visitó y se disculpó por las acciones del moreno. El Slytherin no culpaba al moreno. Se esforzó de no sonrojarse porque el viejo lo miraba como si supiese la verdad de sus sentimientos.

"¿Malfoy?" preguntaron. Draco miró toda la habitación y estaba vacía. Esa era la voz de Potter. "Mira al frente"

Cuando el rubio lo hizo, abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que Harry, de la nada se materializó en segundos. "¡¿Cómo es qué…?!"

Harry rió. "Capa de invisibilidad. Un día tienes que probarla"

"Así es como evitas ser pillado… Quién diría que tuvieses esos artilugios en tu poder, Potter"

"Harry, Malfoy, mi nombre es Harry…"

Y sin que el rubio lo invitase, el moreno comenzó a contar acerca de su día y de las actividades en la escuela. Hasta le ofreció sus apuntes, recalcando que estaban correctos porque la mayoría había sido una copia de las de Granger. Draco rió con esto y evitó decir que poco le importaba si esos apuntes estaban malos con tal de tener algo suyo.

"¿Estás leyendo eso para el examen?" preguntó el Gryffindor.

"Sí, Blaise me lo trajo"

"No he leído nada…"

"Revélame un misterio, Potter. ¿Cómo haces para aprobar? Casi nunca te veo estudiar"

"Hey, sí estudio. Hermione nos encierra hasta que podamos responder la mayoría de cosas. No es agradable, no te sonrías. Es una tortura"

"Deberías agradecerle, sin ella estarías aún en primero"

"Ah, no me molestes, creído. Tú en cambio sí que tienes buenas notas. Hermione dice que eres el único contrincante decente en materia de estudio" Se encogió de hombros y miró sus manos. "Mmm si deseas puedo leerlo en voz alta, así no te cansas"

Draco iba a contestar que no pero lo pensó y accedió. Con una sonrisa, Potter leyó hasta que vio al rubio dormirse.

… _.._

"Mañana será el partido" comentó el moreno la noche siguiente. Draco ya podía moverse. Se estaba quedando en observación.

"¿Tu equipo está preparado?" Harry se encogió de hombros. "Dicen que sí. Me da pena no poder jugar pero los integrantes son muy buenos"

"No tanto como tú" dijo sin pensar el rubio.

"¿Eh? Jeh… gracias, supongo…" musitó sonrojándose. Este gesto Draco lo encontró lindo. "Cuando salgas de aquí ¿vas a volver a ser el pedante de siempre?"

"Potter…"

"Comprendo que Dumbledore te ha puesto como mi niñera, pero aún así siento que eres mi… mi amigo, Draco…"

Harry miró apenado sus manos que descansaban sobre la cama del rubio. A la mierda, pensó el Slytherin " _Un momento… sólo un momento…" y_ puso la suya encima. El Gryffindor dio un ligero salto y lo miró con sorpresa.

"Tengo que hacer muchas cosas malas, Potter" confesó. "Servir al Lord y pasar información a la orden no es fácil. Te lo dije antes, hay muchos sacrificios de por medio que no conoces y que vas a odiar cuando sepas. Mi destino es corrupto y probablemente manche mis manos de sangre… Tienes que salvar al mundo y si soy tu amigo puedo ponerte en peligro. Por último, en algo que debes pensar es en que si tú pierdes, la comunidad mágica pierde…"

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados. Estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos mientras miraban sus manos descansar juntas.

"Entiendo…" musitó el moreno. "Al menos por hoy ¿vale?" y no se detuvo hasta entrelazar sus dedos. "Sólo por hoy" sonrió con su rostro sonrojado. Draco tuvo que controlarse para no lanzarse a darle un beso. Tragó saliva y asintió.

Aquella noche el rubio bajó sus defensas. Se dejó ver por Harry. Conversaron con tranquilidad de las clases, hicieron bromas sobre los profesores y comentaron sobre alguno de sus compañeros.

"¿Sabes?" preguntó de pronto el moreno. Draco lo miró. "No eres tan odioso como creí hace tiempo"

"Hn. Potter"

"Harry, Draco, Ha-rry. No es difícil a no ser que no sepas pronunciar la r"

"Ja-ja muy gracioso. Tú tampoco eres tan cabeza hueca, sólo tienes vacía la mitad" bromeó con una sonrisa.

Tenía que aceptarlo. Estaba, completa y profundamente, enamorado de su némesis. Sabía desde hace rato que era muy malo. Todo comenzó en tercer año, cuando lo vio pelear contra el dragón en donde sintió la desesperación de meterse en la prueba sólo para ayudarlo. Cuando la lucha terminó, sintió un alivio inentendible que aludió a que no podía quedarse sin enemigo; sin embargo, en las pruebas siguientes no dejó de estar atento y nervioso. Ese año persiguió al moreno sin que éste se diese cuenta con la excusa de ver que hiciera todo bien para que él pudiese seguir haciéndole la vida miserable. Todos los días lo observaba con mucho detalle y tanto que hasta sabía de memoria las expresiones que éste hacía cuando estaba preocupado, con temor o a punto de irse contra las reglas. Es más, hasta escuchó el patético y vergonzoso espectáculo que hizo al invitar a Cho al baile. Ese día se burló muchísimo y se sintió feliz de que fue rechazado.

Con los meses la observación se convirtió en análisis y el análisis en contemplación.

No era posible, se decía cuando su corazón vibraba de emoción en cada encuentro o mejor dicho en cada pelea. Y mucho menos posible era el hecho de los celos irremediables que sentía al verle bailar con Parvati Patil. La cintura de Pansy pagó los platos rotos.

Y cuando el moreno desapareció en la última prueba, Blaise y su amiga, lo detuvieron, con mucho esfuerzo, de ir a buscar a su padre y exigirle saber en dónde estaba Harry ya que estaba sospechando que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. No fue hasta que vio al moreno volver que supo su gran verdad. Harry regresó en mal estado y su corazón se contrajo de dolor y añoranza por abrazarle y besar cada raspón que tenía en el rostro, de quitar cada lágrima con sus manos y de susurrarle que todo acabaría bien. " _Joder, Blaise, estoy enamorado de San Potter"_ masculló con horror.

En el verano que siguió al hecho, los golpes de su padre llegaron con más fuerza, las reuniones de los mortifagos eran continuas y tuvo que probar, por obligación, que estaba capacitado para recibir la marca en el futuro. Draco en algún momento se resignó a que era su destino; sin embargo, un día estuvo leyendo el profeta y encontró un artículo sobre Potter. Sonrió como un idiota cuando lo reconoció y por un efímero momento, cerró sus ojos imaginando que sólo le sonreía a él.

"Esa expresión boba la conozco muy bien, cariño" había comentado su madre ingresando al gran salón de Malfoy Manor. Él se sonrojó y dejó el periódico. "Oh, Merlín, y esa reacción también. ¡Draco Malfoy!"

"Mamá… no digas nada…"

"Claro que no, corazón. Sé lo que pasaría si saben de esto" sonrió ella sentándose a su lado con una triste sonrisa. Era sabido que si los demás, sobre todo su padre, sabían de que sentía amor, lo iban a castigar brutalmente.

"¡Narcisa!" gritó de pronto el mayor de los Malfoy. "Da la orden de que preparen la mejor habitación para un invitado muy importante. Que nuestra habitación esté apta"

"¿Nuestra habitación?" murmuró la mayor. Draco frunció el ceño extrañado. "Pero, Lucius, amor, jamás hemos estado en otro lugar…"

"Sólo hazlo" graznó él.

"¿Para quién?" ella abrió los ojos de par en par con miedo. "¡¿Es para él?! ¡Lo vas a meter en nuestro hogar, Lucius Malfoy!"

"¿A quién?" susurró Draco.

"¡Eso no lo voy a permitir! Aquí está mi hijo y mi deber es protege…" Lucius le lanzó una cachetada obligándola a callar y haciendo que cayera de su asiento.

"Madre…" Draco corrió al lado de ella a auxiliarla. "Padre ¿por qué?"

"Da la orden si no quieres sufrir más Narcissa"

Cuando el rubio mayor desapareció, Draco vio llorar a su madre y supo que no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ganar la guerra a Voldemort.

"Vas a ser libre, madre" había musitado abrazándola.

"No hijo… tú tienes que ser feliz… mientras cuida aquello que sientes porque es lo único que te mantendrá cuerdo en todo esto…"

Una de las noches siguientes se las ingenió para ubicar a Dumbledore para contarle todo lo que sabía y pedir que lo admitiera en su equipo. Estuvo muy nervioso y tuvo miedo de terminar en Azkaban tras sus confesiones; pero, al contrario, se enteró de que su padrino tenía un papel muy parecido al que él iba a realizar y eso le brindó confianza y aplomo en su decisión.

"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" preguntó el moreno.

"El esmeralda" contestó sin pensar.

"Oh… pensé que sería el gris ¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando la guerra termine?"

"No lo sé. Quizás dormir unos tres días seguidos". Respondió el Slytherin. Harry rió. "Hace mucho no tomo una siesta como se debe. ¿Tú?"

"Mmm ¿ser libre cuenta como plan?"

Draco vio la sonrisa del moreno y se quedó atento a sus labios. Merlín sabía las muchas veces que estuvo a punto de besarlo. Otro detalle que descubrió fue que el moreno no tenía respeto por el espacio personal. Cada que le había cuidado, siempre terminaba sintiendo sus manos por su piel o su respiración demasiado cerca. ¡Felizmente Potter no sabía las gratas y pervertidas imágenes que tenía en su cabeza en esos momentos porque si no moría de la vergüenza!

"Siempre te me quedas mirando así. ¿Hay algo en mi cara?"

"No si no mencionamos tu par de lentes horribles"

"A mí tampoco me gusta la goma que traes siempre en ese pelo tieso y no digo nada, aunque ahora lo tienes bonito, así suelto se te ve más guapo. ¡Digo, en buen término! Jeje" dijo Harry.

El rojo aperlado, en las mejillas del moreno, hizo que Draco acariciara una de ellas. Harry dio un salto pero no se alejó. Mierda, pensó el rubio. Potter tenía su corazón bailando en la palma de su mano y no lo sabía. Moría por acercarse a su rostro y besar sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas… sus labios… Quería hacerlo reír todo el tiempo y ver, esos orbes verdes, llenos de luz y vida. Agitar esos cabellos rebeldes y rendirse al tacto de la piel dorada. Quería hacerlo suyo… pero sabía que Potter no era gay.

"Tan cerca…" musitó el rubio. Harry lo miró con curiosidad. "Me refiero a que todo los problemas nos rodean"

"No hablemos de eso. Mejor cuéntame. ¿Por qué fuiste tan antipático cuando nos conocimos, eh? A veces pienso que pudimos ser buenos amigos. Conversar contigo me hace feliz, estar contigo es gratificante. Es más, a veces me siento mejor a tu lado que con Ron o Mione. No que con ellos la pase mal pero contigo es diferente… Me siento más cómodo e íntimo… Mmm tu mano ahí me está poniendo nervioso" rió Harry.

Draco suspiró y alejó su mano. Potter no tenía ni idea de lo que le decía y él sabía que estaba escuchando cosas que no debía. El Gryffindor siempre era transparente, entre sus pensamientos y su bocota no existía filtro.

"A mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, Harry"

… _.._

Harry corría apresurado hacia el estadio. En medio camino casi atropella a un compañero de Ravenclaw y todo por llegar a ver los resultados del partido.

No importaba quien ganaba, por una vez no se molestaba si Gryffindor perdía. Que ganara la casa Slytherin era bueno porque Draco estaría feliz y lo merecía. El rubio acababa de salir de la enfermería.

Cuando llegó al estadio muchos gritaban y saltaban de alegría. Miró con atención y eran las banderitas rojas con doradas las que se agitaban en todo el lugar. Sonrió e ingresó a las canchas en donde sus amigos estaban felices.

"¡Harry!" gritó Jimmy Peakes "¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!"

"¡Felicidades muchachos!"

"¡Harry!" siguió Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Harry correspondió.

De pronto Ginny tomó impulso y se lanzó a Harry. La muchacha pasó las manos tras la nuca de éste y lo acercó a ella. Lo besó frente a todos. Los ojos verdes estaban atónitos mientras, poco a poco, los demás se iban dando cuenta. Los vítores se hacían más altos y él pensó en alejarla pero iba a hacerle mucho daño y Ron lo iba a odiar. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

"Ginny" susurró cuando esta se alejó y lo volvió a abrazar. Harry buscó asustado a Ron y éste se encogió de hombros, resignado mientras Hermione daba saltitos de alegría.

"¡Sabía que sentías lo mismo que yo, Harry!"

Horas más tarde bajaron a cenar. Esta vez Ginny los acompañaba. El ojiverde aún no tomaba consciencia de las cosas. Después del partido varios de sus compañeros los felicitaron y Ron parecía haberles dado su bendición. Todo era alegría menos él… él no se sentía contento. Miraba hacia todos lados sin saber qué buscaba y no entendía por qué se sentía tan culpable y apenado. Era normal besar a una chica y Ginny no estaba fea para nada, era inteligente, bonita y fuerte. Muchos chicos querían estar con ella… pero no él…

"Ya te decía ¿ves?" dijo Hermione divertida a Ginny que reía sonrojada. "Harry siempre miraba inquieto a todos lados"

"Quién diría que buscabas a mi hermana, Harry" comentó Ron sirviéndose comida. "Pensé que siempre ibas pendiente del Hurón". El moreno se sonrojó.

"Todas las veces que volvíamos juntos, Harry siempre me llamaba y ofrecía caminar a mi lado" contó la buscadora.

El niño de oro no dijo nada pero eso fue porque, la mayoría de veces, regresaba de haber perseguido al rubio y se encontraba a la pelirroja. ¡Eran amigos! ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

"¡Que alegría Ginn!" exclamó la castaña. "Son tal para cual en serio. Harry es demasiado impulsivo, tú ejerces buen control. Además él puede ser muy sencillo y fiable pero en el fondo es bastante introvertido y tú eres un sol, súper sociable y encantadora".

"¿Qué?" preguntó atontado el moreno.

"Hmmm buen resumen, supongo" murmuró Ron. "Si no fueras tú, le diría a Ginny que se aleje pero sería tonto negarle la oportunidad de ser feliz, creo"

"Pero yo…"

"¡Y soy muy feliz!" exclamó Ginny. Se giró y le dio un beso en la mejilla a quien adjudicaron de novio. "Me haces la más feliz, Harry Potter y, Ron, poco me importa si lo aceptas o no. Igual iba a pasar".

Los hermanos comenzaron a discutir entre ellos mientras Harry miró la mesa de Slytherin. Draco estaba sentado al lado de sus amigos, revolvía su comida con lentitud. Se preguntó si estaría adolorido, lo mejor que podía hacer después de dejar la enfermería era alimentarse. Quería que el rubio también lo viese pero éste no le devolvió el gesto hasta un rato después, en donde al alzar la cabeza lo hizo de manera cansada y resignada. Lo que vio en los ojos del rubio, a Harry le causó pena.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Hermione.

"Yo…"

En ese momento Draco decidió salir del gran comedor.

"De ahí los veo, chicos" Y Harry prácticamente corrió a darle el alcance.

Cuando Harry besó a Ginny no sintió nada. No podía negar el pequeño coqueteo entre ellos; pero no fue más que eso y en contadas ocasiones cuando conversaban en los entrenamientos o en los pasillos. No era para declararse amor o ser enamorados. Si lo hizo fue porque era lo normal a su edad ¿no? Casi todos tenían novias, incluso Ron salía con Lavender.

"¡Malfoy!" exclamó en pleno pasillo y éste apresuró el paso. Incluso con premura no perdía la elegancia. "Tsk ¡Malfoy, espera!"

"¿Qué quieres, Potter?" preguntó con fastidio cuando Harry lo detuvo jalándole de la túnica.

"Yo…" ¿qué quería? ¿Qué tenía que decir? Si cuando salió del gran comedor no pensó en nada.

"Dijimos que la tregua sería por el día de ayer. De nuevo volvemos a la realidad, Potter. Ahora, lárgate y vete a revolcar con esa pobretona. Ah, y Potter, pensé que tenías más gusto. ¿Con Weasley? Pffff"

"No me revuelco con nadie. Ginny no es pobretona… ¡Argth! ¡Malfoy, espera!"

El moreno con enojo volvió a detener al rubio y éste encolerizado, en un movimiento abrupto y rápido, abrió una de las puertas a los lados y lo empujó al interior. Harry chocó contra la pared fuertemente, su espalda crujió un poquito y deseó no haberse roto ningún hueso. El Slytherin lo tomó por el mentón y le alzó el rostro sin cuidado. Sus ojos refulgían de rabia.

"Habla de una maldita vez, Potter, qué quieres porque no tengo todo el día" masculló. Harry sintió toda respiración sobre su cara y sintió que su corazón latía a mil. ¿Qué tenía que decir? Aún no lo sabía. "¡Potter habla de una vez!" gritó el rubio.

Y Harry, a toda respuesta, se empinó. Sus labios se ubicaron con seguridad sobre los de Draco. Éste se tensó y lo empujó, pero el Gryffindor le detuvo las manos y no se movió de su lugar hasta que lo sintió relajado.

Por Merlín, sentía que todo su cuerpo cosquilleaba y su estómago tenía una tromba de Pixies alocados. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Se dijo a si mismo sin soltarse. Se alejó con susto y miró los ojos confundidos del rubio.

"Yo… yo… yo…" balbuceó y fue callado por el rubio, quien esta vez se agachó a besarlo.

A cambio de Harry, el beso de Draco era más seguro. No sólo chocó sus labios si no que realmente besó hasta entrelazarlos. Se movió tímidamente como pidiendo permiso. Cuando el Gryffindor sintió la lengua del rubio invadiendo su boca, se alejó.

"Tranquilo" musitó el Slytherin. "Soy yo"

Y no se necesitó más. Harry respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y esperó el contacto. Esta vez fue un roce de labios suave y tibio. Probó el sabor fresco y acanelado del Slytherin. Se emocionó cuando las manos de Draco lo agarraron por la cintura atrayéndole. Harry ya no tenía miedo ni dudas, en el fondo sabía que esta era su respuesta, esto era lo que quería. Se sentía tan correcto y tan bien.

Amó la corriente eléctrica de sensaciones que lo envolvía en ese momento. Le encantó ese cosquilleo esparcido en toda su piel. ¡Merlín! Hasta en la punta de sus pies sentía toda esa emoción inontrolable. Rodeó el cuello del Slytherin con sus manos y juntó aún más sus cuerpos.

Se separaron centímetros por buscar aire. Sus frentes quedaron en contacto. Ambos sonreían nerviosos. Harry mordió su labio, tenía miedo de ver directamente a los ojos grises porque no sabía que iba a encontrar.

Por otro lado, Draco estaba sin poder creérselo. Todo se había arruinado con ese beso entre el moreno y la pelirroja en pleno estadio. No estaba enojado con Harry sino con él mismo por tener estúpidas esperanzas. Se prometió evitarlo y callar todo sentimiento de amor idiota y platónico para toda su vida. Juró alejarse y también se olvidó de que era Potter de quien hablaba y de lo eficaz que era éste llevando sus planes a volar.

¡Tenía a Harry entre sus brazos! ¡Lo había besado! Y, oh, Merlín… se había sentido tan bien. ¡Se sentía tan bien! Tenerlo ahí, entre sus brazos, respirando el mismo aire… Tímido y sin querer levantar la mirada… sonrojado y agitado… ¡Por su beso!

"Harry…" susurró.

"Mmm…" hizo sonidito después de un momento.

Draco tuvo miedo. ¿Sería que el moreno se estaba burlando de él? Harry se dejó besar por la Weasley; escuchó a Granger y su espectáculo de felicitaciones que lo confirmaba. Hasta en la mesa Slytherin hablaban del tema. Su confianza y felicidad se resquebrajaron un poco y se quiso alejar. Su frente y rostro sintieron frío cuando se incorporó. Harry, en un arrebato, lo retuvo impidiéndole separarse más.

"No… quédate un ratito, por favor" murmuró y escondió el rostro en su pecho. "Abrázame así un poquito más"

Draco suspiró, mas no se negó. Si Harry se burlaba o no, él guardaría ese recuerdo como el mejor…

"Perdón" dijo entonces el moreno. Draco tuvo que esforzarse por entender. "Mi intención no fue besarla, me tomó por sorpresa y tampoco he dicho para ser su novio… Creí que quería ser sólo tu amigo pero… Ese beso sólo me hizo pensar en ti y no lo entendía hasta ahorita. Lo que más me dolía de todo esto es que me traicionaba a mí mismo sino arreglaba las cosas"

"¿Ginevra Weasley no te gusta?"

"Es bonita pero lo que siento contigo no lo hago con nadie más… Contigo me siento yo mismo y soy feliz"

Draco sonrió y abrazó aún más al moreno.

"¿Eso es ser gay, verdad?" musitó.

Draco rió ligero. "¿Te gustó el beso?" Hubo una pausa larga y ninguna respuesta más que el asentimiento de cabeza que hizo el moreno. "Entonces puede ser, si es que no eres bisexual".

"¿Sabes? Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no quiero ser tu amigo porque los amigos no se pueden dar besos…"

"Un buen punto, Harry"

Harry sonrió "Me gustas, no sé cómo ni desde cuándo; pero me gustas, Draco Malfoy"

Draco se sorprendió. Voldemort podía lanzarle las mil cruciatus que le diese la gana, estaba seguro de que nada podía quitar la sonrisa ni la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Recordó las palabras de su madre y le dio toda la razón. El amor te da un poder mucho mayor que el poder mismo.

"Draco…"

Respiró hondo. "A mí me encantas, Harry"

"Arreglaré lo de Ginny. Hablaré con ella y Ron. Esto ha sido una confusión de todas las partes"

"¿Estarás bien con eso?" El rubio se alejó para poder verlo a la cara. Harry se negaba a alzar el rostro así que lo tomó de la mejilla y los orbes verdes y el sonrojo profundo, lo saludaron. "¿Harry?"

"Errr… ummm… Sí. Podré manejarlo. Quizás se enojen pero es mejor eso a seguir con algo que es una mentira. Igual, soy Harry Potter, perfecto en líos"

Draco sonrió y asintió. Le acarició la mejilla y depositó un casto beso.

"Ammm Draco…" el sonrojo en el moreno se acentuó y los ojos brillaron aún más.

"Dime"

"¿Me das otro beso como el de hace un rato?"

Tenían a Voldemort detrás de sus pisadas a punto de matarlos, a medio mundo en contra de esa relación, a una comunidad mágica en peligro…

"Nos estamos poniendo en riesgo, Potter…" fue el pensamiento lógico que Draco pudo sostener.

"Me gustas…"

" _No correspondas. ¡Es peligroso! ¡No debes! ¡Cállate! ¡Lárgalo como tantas veces! ¡Lánzale el crucio!... ¡Mierda!"_ pensó el Slytherin.

"También me gustas, me gustas muchísimo". Al carajo. Se arriesgaría. No todos los días tu némesis, a quien quieres con locura, te corresponde.

Harry sonrió y prontamente se vio envuelto en un beso más apremiante y demandante que el primero y eso… eso le fascinaba.

 _Continuará…._


End file.
